Zero's Journey
by kingpariah
Summary: Louise wanted to prove herself a mage, and the familiar ritual was her last chance. Little did she know that success would end up changing her life in ways she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is a side project that I've being working on and off for awhile. Usually during writer's block. (laughs)

This fanfiction is based on the LN and anime and heavily inspired by the "Louise summons AU Saito / X-over character / OC" fanfics. (snickers)

Speaking of the familiar, he's a High School DxD based OC. No, this is not a X-over. I don't _think_ it counts as X-over since characters from DxD won't be involved in the fic (except maybe cameos - at least so far) but their powers might.

* * *

Chapter 1

The clearing was lively as students chatted and celebrated the summoning of their familiars.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière however was silent. More specifically, she was nervous.

The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual. A sacred ritual in which a mage summons an animal - either mundane or exotic - and binds it into a lifelong contract only cancelled by the death of either the mage or the familiar.

As her… _classmates_ \- Louise would not lower herself to her _classmates'_ level of inadequate noble behavior of name calling - summoned their familiars without delay but with plenty of occasional interest, Louis truly hoped she _at the very least_ manage to summon _something!_

"All right then," said the teacher, Mr. Colbert. He was an middle aged man that was balding at the top of his head. Somewhat eccentric but he was one of Louise's better teachers as he didn't hold her lack of talent against her. "Has everyone performed the ritual?" he asked.

Louise knew that he knew that _she_ had yet to take her turn.

 _Everyone_ knew she had yet to take her turn. There was still a perfectly good clearing in place.

"No Mr. Colbert," said an annoyingly alluring voice. Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst - ugh, Louise felt nauseous at the girl's full name - had red hair, dark skin, and an unfairly gifted figure.

Tch! Why was _The Enemy_ the one blessed by the Founder in looks and talent when Germania had no connection to him while _she_ who was third in a family that was still greatly associated with his descendant was not?! It wasn't fair!

"Louise the Zero," _The Enemy_ said with a smirk that made boys weak at the knees. No really, Louise saw some of them faint! "has yet to take her turn. Come now Louise. Didn't you say you'd summon an incredible familiar?"

Stupid Zerbst, Louise thought. She'll show her how amazing her familiar will be. It'll be a lot better than that large fire salamander stupidly named Flame. She actually had a bit of pity for the poor lizard, being bound to a master that couldn't even think of a decent name for her lifelong partner.

Her familiar's name was going to be epic! Not _Epic_ , because that would be silly! Although…

What was she doing again?

"Miss Valliere," Mr. Colbert called. "If you would please step forward. We can't wait forever."

Oh right! The summoning! Stupid Zerbst, distracting her like that.

Louise walked to the front of the crowd, where the summoning circle was located.

This was it. She had studied and prepared for this moment for as long as she could as much as she could.

It's all or nothing, Louise thought as she raised her wand.

"I beg of you," she chanted. "My servant who lives somewhere in the universe!"

Louise felt something instantly. A tug somewhere inside her being, followed by a male voice. The voice whispered with a harsh and cold tone that reminded her of her mother, Karin, and of her eldest sister, Eleanore.

" _I, who is about to awaken,"_

The crowd of students murmured at her incantation, but she hardly heard them. She poured all her focus and power, her hopes, dreams, and desire into her chant.

"Oh sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar spirit!" she continued. Strange as the sensation was, she couldn't afford to hesitate now!

" _am the divine dragon that cursed the principles of corruption to Lucifer."_

"I desire and here I plead from my heart!" Louise said, raising her voice.

" _I sunder the infinite, and I shatter the dream."_

"Answer to my guidance and appear!" Louise finished.

" _I shall become the Black Dragon of Corruption,"_

She whipped her wand downwards at the circle.

" _and I shall drag you to the vastness of ebony void."_

As ashamed as Louise would be to admit it - not that she actually _would_ if anyone asked - but she honestly expected the explosion. That was why she had braced herself.

What she had _not_ anticipated, was for the scale to be _much larger_ and _stronger_ than any explosion she had ever done before!

The sound was deafening and the pressure swept the area with dust and smoke.

Her classmates began to pick themselves from the ground, coughing.

"Typical Zero," said Montmorency, a blonde girl with long ringlets.

"You think her familiar survived that?" said Guiche, a blond idiot that constantly references roses.

"Hard to say. Assuming she actually summoned one," said Malicorne, a nasal voiced blond that ate a lot.

Her ringing ears caught more insults and jeers, but they went in one ear and out the other. Her attention was set on the thinning smoke where her familiar was.

And there _was_ a familiar, she was sure of it.

A silhouette could be seen, and her heart soared. She did it! She summoned a familiar! But what _kind_ of familiar?

Mr. Colbert chanted a wind spell and a breeze cleared the smoke.

Louise widened her eyes. An armored knight! Sharp black steel armor and red jewels placed on the arms, knees, and torso. The face helm was designed with a terrifying visage.

Louise gave a quick glance to the quiet Tabitha, more specifically to her dragon familiar. Seeing the beast confirmed her thoughts. The armor had a dragon motif - a very detailed and very terrifying dragon motif. Louise could almost believe it was an _actual humanoid dragon_ standing there.

"What is that?" someone said.

"A knight?" another asked.

"Interesting results Miss Valliere," Mr. Colbert said, stepping next to her. "Please proceed with the ceremony."

"What?!" Louise said, confused. "But, a human familiar?! A knight no less?! Won't I get in trouble or something?!"

Mr. Colbert shook his head. "I'm afraid the Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual takes precedence. Whatever consequences that may arise from this will be dealt with as they appear."

Mr. Colbert gave a glance behind them and leaned in to whisper, "Now then Miss Valliere, you have finally succeeded in performing magic by summoning your familiar despite the explosion that occurred. Do not strained this victory with unknown difficulties. There might be problems or there might not. For the moment, enjoy your success and contract your familiar."

Her cheek twitched. Then a grin formed. That's right! There was no denying that she was a mage! Unusual as her familiar was, it was still proof that she was a indeed a mage!

Louise walked forward, and the knight remained as still as he had been since his arrival. Even so, despite the lack of movement, she felt his gaze upon her. A strange pressure began to fall on her with every step, as if challenging her actions.

She grit her teeth. There was no way she was going to back down now! Not after enduring all those insults and putdowns her entire life. The proof to silence her detractors stood in front of her and she was not giving up now damn it!

"Knight!" she said as she stepped in front of him. "I have summoned you to serve as my familiar!"

The knight moved then. He lowered himself to a knee, but Louise didn't think it was acceptance or respect. The helmet covered his head entirely and a black glass of sorts hid his eyes, but there were two smaller red glasses that Louise suspected might represent his eyes when the red glasses narrowed like glaring eyes would.

 _Babump_ , pounded her heart. Louise felt the world drift away, as if she and the knight were the only ones in the area.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to have chosen me for this endeavor, young one," the knight said. His voice had a metallic ring to it and it echoed all around her, as if the voice came from the surroundings rather than simply from the knight in front of her.

Louise licked her lips. She subtly wiped her left hand on her skirt.

"Perhaps I am both sir knight," she said with a grin. "I did summon a human familiar after all - something that has never been done before."

"As far as you know," he said.

She had to give him a point there.

"As far as I know," she said.

Silence fell.

Louise tapped her fingers against her thighs as she continued her staring contest. Though its possible the knight might've blinked already. The red glass acting as his eyes was simply a guess.

If he was blinking behind that glass while she was doing her hardest not to blink was completely unfair!

The knight let out a grunt - which for some reason, Louise was certain was an amused one.

"I have one condition," he said, "in being your familiar. This condition _must_ be followed or I will terminate the contract on the spot."

Louise balled her hand. This knight had some nerve to attempt striking a bargain when she, the noble and master, had all the power.

Terminating the contract while both mage and familiar live? Ha!

Still though, she thought. It would be a bad idea to have a bad start to what is supposed to be a lifelong contract.

"If it is within my ability to fulfill it," Louise said, "then I should do my best to do so."

Louise felt the knight grin, and the image of a thousand fangs appeared in her mind.

"The condition is simple," he said. "While addressing me with the terms of familiar or servant may not be an issue, the _tone_ of how they are used however, _is_ an issue."

"The tone?" Louise asked.

"The condition is that you are to treat me as your equal and partner," he said. "You will not treat me as a pet, a slave, or of lower station. You and I will be equal partners, you will simply have the lead most of the time."

Louise blinked. Treat her familiar as equal and partner?

Well, her treatment _was_ going to depend on what she summoned, although as long as she got _something_ she doubted she'd be abusive to it.

She couldn't even _begin_ to imagine the horrors her sweet older sister Cattleya might unleash on her if she abused an animal.

"Let me see if I understand," Louise said. Time to put her mother's and eldest sister's teachings to use. "You will become my familiar, under the condition that I treat you as my equal and as my partner. That means, that as long as my attitude and commands towards you are not those of a dictator, you will follow my orders?"

"That is correct," he said.

Louise tapped her thighs. The condition sounded fair and easy, but the thing was, Louise had no idea _how_ to treat an equal.

She had always been treated as a failure ever since her first few spells blew up in her and her family's faces back home. The subsequent failures throughout the years only made things worse. Her first year in the Academy was no different, with her _supposed_ _peers_ being quick to mock her failures.

The only people she had a good relationship with was with her older sister Cattleya, whom she sends letter to every now and then, and the now Princess Henrietta, although it's been _years_ since their last interaction.

Using them as reference was _literally_ the best she could do as she had no other comparison.

There was just one issue to address.

"And what do you get out of this deal, knight?" Louise asked.

The experience felt absurd! She was actually _negotiating_ the terms of her familiar contract!

The process was summon familiar, brand runes, enjoy life together!

But _no!_ She _had_ to mess that up too just like she messed up everything else!

"Entertainment," the knight said.

"Entertainment?" Louise asked.

The knight nodded. "I was on a journey to enjoy the hard won peace of my homeland. While this summoning was unexpected, I'll treated it as part of my journey."

Louise took a breath.

"The familiar is an extension of the mage," Louise said. "Your actions are considered my actions. As long as your activities do not cause trouble, you may do as you like. _However_ , you _will_ inform me of your actions beforehand whenever possible, and if you can't, then you will explain yourself after. Is that understood?"

The knight tilted his head. He straightened. "Sounds fair."

"If we are in agreement," Louise said. She straightened her posture and crossed her arms, "then remove your helm so we can finalize the contract."

"Why?" the knight said. His confusion was obvious.

Louise maintained her confident look, even as her cheeks warmed. "The familiar contract requires that the mage kiss the familiar in order to brand the runes."

"Is that so?" the knight said. "My kind of contract."

Instead of lifting the helm like she expected, the helm moved as if made from multiple pieces and retreated into his collar.

"Ha." Louise gasped.

The knight had messy midnight hair, quite different from her long pink hair. His skin was fair, similar to her own. He ran an armored hand through his hair, styling it backwards somewhat.

He grinned at her, his brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Her cheeks burned hotter.

At least the beautiful part was true, Louise thought.

"Eh hem," Louise coughed. She raised her wand. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She tapped the knight on his forehead and drew close.

The kiss was soft. Softer than she expected. She was about to draw back but then she felt a pair of warm hands cup her face, maintaining the kiss.

Her body began to get hot. Really hot! The bad kind of really hot!

"Ah!" Louise mumbled, and then the knight did something really bold.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth!

"Mm!" Louise voiced. "Mmm!"

The heat cooled into a softer warmth. The knight broke the kiss. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"You, you, you pervert!" Louise shouted. Her face felt on fire! "How dare you! To kiss your master so boldly! You should be punished!"

The knight chuckled.

"It's a matter of pride that all my kisses be satisfying," he said. For a moment, she swore his eyes flashed pink. "Especially when it's the other person's first kiss."

"Ah!" Louise gaped. "Shut up! Don't talk like that to your master!"

"I'm not," he said, raising to stand. "I'm talking to my _partner_."

 _Partner_. Louise went stiff at that word.

That's right! she thought. She's supposed to treat him as her partner, but she was yelling at him instead!

"Don't worry," he said as the helm folded into place. "The kiss will be our little secret."

Louise furrowed her brow. How in the Founder's name was that kiss supposed to be a secret?! Everyone saw-

"Excellent work Miss Valliere," said Mr. Colbert's voice from right behind her.

"Wah!" Louise shouted as she fell to the side.

"Are you okay Miss Valliere?" Mr. Colbert asked.

Louise looked around. Everyone was talking among themselves, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What just happened?!" she asked. She got up and dusted herself.

"Hm?" Mr. Colbert looked at her strangely. "What do you mean what happened? You performed the Contract Servant spell after declaring that you summoned the knight as your familiar. He knelt down and then you kissed the mouthpiece of his helm. I think it worked in one try as well."

Mr. Colbert approached the knight. "Sir knight. Did you feel a branding somewhere on your person? That would be where the familiar runes are located. I need to categorise it."

Louise felt the knight glanced her way, and then removed his left gauntlet - which for some reason Louise felt should not have been possible. The arm was covered by a long sleeve but the hand was exposed, revealing the familiar runes.

"Interesting runes," Mr. Colbert said as he wrote them on a parchment. "Very well. All right everyone, time to go to class."

He rose into the air, and Louise felt a sting on her left wrist.

"Louise, you better walk back," one of her classmate said as everyone began to levitate away.

"Yeah. You wouldn't want to blow up again when you fail to levitate!" another shouted.

Her wrist stung again, and Louise felt a slight heat tickle her body.

"Well, isn't this interesting, Louise?" _The Enemy's_ voice said as she approached with her salamander.

Tabitha joined along with her dragon. Tabitha didn't look up from the book she was reading.

Louise glared at Kirche, and the heat pulsed inside her body. At the same time, she heard a faint wind blowing even though there wasn't a breeze.

"What do you want, Kirche?!" Louise growled.

"Oh relax, Louise," Kirche said, waving her off. She looked at the knight from top to bottom. "Not bad, all things considered. He's a tall one isn't he." She smirked in amusement.

Louise scrunched her brow at that comment, and she felt the heat and wind die down.

She took a look at her familiar and noticed Kirche was right. The knight was taller than Kirche, who was easily one of the tallest girls in the Academy. He appeared to be six feet tall, give or take a few inches.

It was hard to tell with the armor.

It didn't stop her from feeling tinier than she already did. Was everyone taller than her? When was she supposed to get her growth spurt?!

Tabitha's familiar got real close to the knight, and for a moment, Louise thought it was going to eat him.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Louise shouted.

"Stay," Tabitha softly ordered her familiar. The dragon somehow looked sad as it moved away.

"Well aren't you overprotective?" Kirche said as she laughed.

"Shut up!" Louise said. "Of course I don't want my familiar to be eaten! What kind of master do you take me for?!"

Kirche simply looked down at her and grinned.

"Grr," Louise growled. She clenched her fist and the heat surged.

"Late to class," Tabitha said. She turned and levitate away.

"You better hurry up and run, Louise," Kirche said, giggling as she drifted off the ground.

"Hmph!" Louise grunted as she relaxed and cooled down. "Stupid Zerbst."

She turned to her knight familiar. "What is your name?"

"Adam Gates," he said. His voice still had that metallic ring, only now his voice was clearly coming from inside the helm. "You know master, you should really hurry to class."

"Hmph!" Louise turned around, and flipped her hair. "I know _that_! Now then, follow me Adam."

She walked to the tower with a straight posture and a large grin. She felt more than heard Adam as he walked beside her.

She did it! Louise cheered. She got her very own familiar!

He may not be the dragon or griffin she had in mind, but his elaborate armor and his comment about hard won peace obviously indicated he was a veteran knight.

She would speak with him later tonight and try to get a better understanding of him.

"My own familiar," Louise whispered as she snuck a glance at her familiar.

He walked with ease in that armor, and in silence too. How was possible? Silent armor? Perhaps it was enchanted.

Louise had a spring in her step now.

A veteran magic knight! Her familiar was the coolest!

* * *

A/N

That's it for this chapter.

(grins) so yeah, this is what happens when i get stuck in my stories, or when fic ideas just won't leave me alone.

This one was both.

This fic is a side project at the moment. Progress on it will be slow as my main project is _Date A New Live_.

Tell me what you guys think. Who knows, maybe it'll get promoted to Main Fic status (laughs)

Until next time (waves goodbye)

Signed,

kingpariah


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

(imitating Pyrrha's tone from RWBY) hello again.

(coughs) (normal tone) right then. (grins) first i would like to thank everyone that faved and followed. I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And it's very uplifting seeing people interested in the story.

Quick reminder, I'm using the LN and anime as source, but the plot (hopefully) won't be a simple rehash of canon. Its why I'm re-watching and rereading the series. That way I can be original within the canon rules, though don't be surprised/discouraged if I discard certain elements at some points, or if maybe I was unaware of a canon element.

There might be some liberties on backstories events if canon has no info on them, so there's that as well.

Now then, last we saw of Louise, she had successfully summoned her familiar, Adam Gates, who turned out to be a human knight in dragon themed armor. Running off on the high of success, Louise finds herself in high spirits.

But now, as she learns more about her familiar, will she be lifted to new heights? Or will she crashed down to earth?

* * *

Chapter 2

Louise and Adam entered the tower as they headed towards the classroom.

"One moment, Louise," Adam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Louise asked. "We're going to be late!"

"Well, I can't wear my armor _all_ the time now can I?" Adam said.

Louise stiffened. That's right! But where was she going to get clothes for him all of a sudden?

As it turned out, she didn't have to do anything. Her familiar's armor vanished into smoke, leaving Adam - in the Academy's second year uniform?!

"How are you wearing that?!" Louise shouted as she pointed.

Adam grinned. "Ordinarily I wouldn't be so obvious, but since everyone knows about magic, I figured it wouldn't be a problem if I used it."

Louise felt her heart stop. "You can use magic? Like _actual_ magic?!"

It wasn't simply enchanted armor?!

"Of course," he said. "Didn't you notice it when we made the contract?"

Her stomach lurched. Louise felt sick.

Adam lost his smile. "Hey, you okay? You look pale."

"You…" the words were stuck in her throat. "You, you're a… you're a noble?!" Her heart pounded against her chest, looking for an escape. "You're a noble," she repeated. "Oh Founder help me, I turned a _noble_ into my familiar!"

No, no, no! Louise thought. This was the _absolute worst thing_ she had _ever_ done! Even worse than when she and Princess Henrietta had let loose Cattleya's pets when they were children!

A noble as a familiar! She was going to be branded a barbarian, a blasphemer! She could be expelled!

Ha! Who was she kidding?! Expulsion was too kind! She was going to prison at best, executed at worst!

"L...e," a faint voice said. "Cn...ou...ear...me?"

Her body began to calm. She was on the floor, leaning against Adam.

"Wha…?" Louise said. Why was she on the floor? "What happened?"

"I don't know," Adam said. "You fainted out of nowhere. Where's the infirmary?"

"No," Louise said. "I'm… I'm fine."

Adam didn't look convinced. Louise turned away from him. She looked down to where Adam was holding her and saw two silver rings in each gloved hand, glowing with a soft green light.

"What are those?" Louise said.

"This is Twilight Healing," he said. "It's a magic item with healing powers."

"So you're a noble," Louise dazedly said, "and you have magic items too. I'm in so much trouble."

She heard Adam sigh. He moved a hand to her hair and ruffled it.

"Whatever concerns you have right now," Adam said, "will be dealt with in private. Right now, you have to go to class."

Louise wanted to argue, but she didn't have the strength. She led the way to the classroom. It didn't take long to get there.

"That's correct, Mister Gramont," a female teacher could be heard saying as Louise opened the door.

All eyes were instantly on Louise and Adam. The teacher was at the lower level while the students sat on the upper levels in seats arranged upwards like stairs.

"May I help you?" the teacher said.

"My name is Louise Valliere," she said. "I'm in this class."

"What took you so long Zero?" Kirche said. She then smirked. "Spending time with your secret boyfriend is it? Good for you, you could use some loosening up."

Her _classmates_ laughed at _The Enemy's_ joke. Louise grit her teeth as she held back her retort. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Now now, little lady," Adam said to Kirche. "There's no need to be jealous just because the _boys_ you spend time with clearly can't satisfy you."

Louise felt satisfaction at seeing Kirche choke at the rebuttal. A few of the girls that disliked Kirche's boy hogging laughed while the boys Adam insulted glared at him.

"That's enough children," the teacher addressed the class. "As for you Miss Valliere, since not only were you late but you saw fit to disrupt my class, you will participate in today's lesson."

"But Kirche was the one that started it!" Louise said.

"Perhaps," the teacher said. "But at least she was on time."

"Yes, professor," Louise said as she walked next to the teacher's desk. Adam stood at her right.

"Young man, please take a seat," the teacher said. "Only Miss Valliere is needed."

Louise saw Adam give a charming smile. "As I am the reason Miss Valliere was late, it is only fitting that I share in the punishment. Don't you think, Professor…?"

"Chevreuse," the teacher said. "I am Chevreuse the Red Clay, and I will be teaching earth magic this year."

Mrs. Chevreuse turned to her desk and waved her wand. A few pebbles appeared on the desktop.

"Now then," the teacher said. "Mister Gramont had just explained the five elements. Miss Valliere, do you know what they are?"

"The five elements are Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Void," Louise answered.

Why would she not know the five elements! She had tried every single one hoping to get a spell to work!

The only exception was Void because there were no spells for it and because it the Founder's holy element. To even _think_ of claiming Void as her element would brand her as a _heretic!_ Not even the Princess would be able to save her!

"That is correct, Miss Valliere," Mrs Chevreuse said. "Now, one of the basic spells of earth magic is Transmutation."

Turning her attention to the pebbles, she whispered a spell and the pebbles glowed. When the light dimmed, they were now sparkling lumps of metal.

"Is that gold?!" Kirche said, leaning over her desk. The action made her cleavage even more noticeable. Louise saw a few boys twisting their necks in a desire to gawk.

"No, its brass," Mrs Chevreuse said. "Gold can only be done by Square class mages. I'm simply a Triangle mage."

"Now then, Miss Valliere," Mrs Chevreuse called. She replaced the brass with different pebbles. "Change the pebbles to a metal of your choice."

"Professor," Kirche called. "Maybe it's better if she didn't do the spell."

Louise frowned. A slight heat tickled her wrist.

"And why not?" the teacher asked.

"It's dangerous," Kirche simply said. The rest of the class nodded.

"Tch," Louise sounded. "I'll do it!"

She ignored her classmates as they hid under their chairs.

"Louise," Adam whispered as he knelt next to her.

The fact that he had to kneel in order to whisper was very annoying to Louise. It made her wonder if it would be okay to cut him off at the knees since as he had those healing rings handy he likely wouldn't die from the injury.

Adam made to speak but then got a confused look as if he suddenly forgot what he was going to say. He turned his face to the side and started snickering for no reason.

"Ha," Adam said, calming down. "Louise. Do you have an earth mage that you admire or wish you could imitate?"

Louise frowned. What kind of question was that?

"Why?" she asked.

"Yes or no?" he asked.

Louise let out a sigh. "I guess it would be my older sister Cattleya. She's a Triangle class earth mage."

"Perfect," he said. "In that case, I want you think about what she means to you, and what she can do with her magic."

Adam stood up and gave her an encouraging smile.

"You're weird," Louise said. Regardless if he was a noble or a knight, Adam was weird in her opinion.

Louise turned to the desk. She raised her wand. And stopped.

Should she follow his advice? Louise couldn't understand how thinking of her sister Cattleya would help. True, she was the only one in her family that was actually supportive of her, regardless of her explosives failures.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she ignored the damp feeling in her wrist.

Louise thought back to her first transmutation lesson with Cattleya. Her older sister had turned chunks of stone into iron.

Louise waved her wand, chanting the spell. She wasn't sure why, but she heard the distant sound of crashing waves.

She pointed the wand at the pebbles. The rocks glowed, and trembled.

Constant failures flashed through her mind and Louise closed her eyes for the explosion.

Silence.

"Eh?" one of her classmates reacted.

"What happened?" another asked. "Where's the explosion?"

Louise opened her eyes. And then opened them further at what lied in front of her.

"Hahaha," Kirche laughed as she stood from her hiding place and leaned over her desk. "This is just perfect! Are you _such_ a zero that you can't… even… ex…"

Louise was certain that Kirche was making a hilarious expression, but she couldn't tear her sight away from the teacher's desk. From the pebbles she had successfully transmuted.

Transmuted into _gold!_ Three small pieces of gold sparkled on top of the teacher's desk.

"My goodness," Mrs. Chevreuse said, apparently snapping out of her shock. "I must say this was most unexpected. I didn't think I'd have a Square class mage in my class. Excellent work Miss Valliere."

Louise felt her body go numb. The world tilted sideways.

"Miss Valliere!" the teacher shouted.

"Louise! / Zero!" the others shouted.

Someone stopped her from hitting the floor. Louise moved her groggy head and saw Adam grinning at her.

He looked up, likely at the teacher, and said, "No worries Mrs Chevreuse. It looks like simple exhaustion. She'll be fine."

Louise felt Adam hook his arms under her legs and back and then he carried her to a seat at the top of the stairs. Adam placed her on a seat. Louise slumped on the desk.

How embarrassing! Louise thought. To faint after her first successful casting! Mother must never find out about this!

"Adam," she called with a whisper. Not like she could raise her voice any higher anyway. "What happened?"

"You used every ounce of your magic for a spell that only needed a small amount," Adam said in her ear. Louise shivered. "Don't worry, you just have to regain energy from your surroundings."

Louise frowned. That was not how Willpower recovery worked. Like at all! Her noble/knight familiar was an idiot.

Adam snorted. "Listen," he said. "When it comes to contracts with me, the other party often gets… well, they get _something_ from me. Some sort of skill or ability, sometimes it's an tool or weapon. Often times, through no fault of my own, they manifest a variation of the Seven _Zaiakus_. You my dear, have managed to manifest all seven!"

Adam looked amazed and proud but Louise have no idea what he was talking about. Why couldn't her familiar make sense?!

"I just saw how _Netami_ manifested," he said. "I have a rough idea on what _Gekido_ might do. The reason I'm telling to get energy from your surroundings is because I'm confident one of the other five zaiakus gave you that ability, but I don't know which."

"Wouldn't it be obvious-" Louise said, only to be interrupted.

"Young man, Miss Valliere," Mrs Chevreuse called. "Please refrain from private chatter during lessons."

"Sorry," Adam said. "I just transferred from a distant academy and our teachings are a bit different. I was asking Louise if I got the ranking system right."

"You're supposed to ask me, Mister- what is your name?" the teacher asked.

"Adam Gates," he said. "Sorry about that. My former classmates and I used to help each other all the time, even during class."

"Well, make sure not to repeat it," Mrs Chevreuse said. "Now then, do you understand the magic rankings or do you need further clarification?"

"I think I got it," Adam said, lifting up a notebook Louise was sure _he_ _did not have_ before then. "A Dot class is the use of a single element. A Line class is the use of two Dot class elements like Earth and Fire, or the use of a stronger single element like Fire-Fire. Order the chicken- wait what?!"

Louise watched as Adam looked closer at his notes while the class laughed at him.

"That's enough children," the teacher waved her wand and the laughter stopped. There were muffled noises from parts of the room. "You'll stay that way for the rest of the lesson. That'll teach you to mock your classmates."

"Sorry about that," Adam said, addressing the teacher. "That was a reminder on what to eat for dinner. Anyway, the other classes are Triangle class, which is three elements, or a Line class element with a Dot class element, _or_ an _even stronger_ single element. And finally Square class, which can be either four elements, a Triangle class element with a Dot class element, two Line class elements, a Line class element and two Dot class elements, or the strongest single element."

Adam put the notebook down. "I'm guessing Square is the highest because Void is a super hard element to use?"

"Mister Gates," the teacher said. "It's not that Void is hard to learn, though I'm sure it probably is - but rather that the Void element _can't_ be learned at all."

"Seriously?" Adam looked surprised at that news.

"That's correct. There has been no users of the Void element other than the Founder Brimir six thousand years ago."

"Is that so?" Adam said. For some reason, Louise was certain he was grinning on the inside. "Thank you, Mrs Chevreuse. I'll try not to disturb the class any further."

Adam sat down and looked at Louise. He frowned. He whispered, "Why are you still lying down?! Get energy from the world already!"

"And how am I supposed to do that, you idiot?!" Louise hissed.

"You imagine yourself as a container and tell the world to fill you with energy," he said like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Just make sure you don't go past your safety limit. It tends to end badly."

"How bad?" Louise couldn't help asking.

Adam shut his eyes and sucked in a breath. He shook his head to dispel whatever had popped into his mind. "Bad."

Louise couldn't help the grimace. If it was that bad, it was in her best interest to not go overboard. Assuming it actually worked in the first place.

Louise closed her eyes. Maybe it would work better that way, she figured.

Hey world! Louise cried out. Fill me up with energy!

Nothing happened. Louise felt like an idiot.

Then her wrist stung and a _woo_ sound blew in her ear.

"What the heck," she said, opening her eyes. That stinging had been happening a lot lately.

She pulled her left sleeve back a bit and saw seven markings on her wrist. Three of them were in a triangle formation while the other four made a square.

She leaned in close and found herself understanding that they were images. The triangle had a lion, a serpent, and a dragon. The square had a grizzly, a fox, a boar, and a goat.

Most of them were colored black. The ones that were different were the green serpent, the half black half pink goat, and although it was black, the circling dragon had a red outline.

I wonder, Louise thought. Staring at the marks, she focused on getting energy from the world once more.

Immediately, her wrist stung as the pink color on the goat slowly moved to overtake the black and a breeze sounded in her ear. Louise imagined herself as a cup and the energy as wine. The more wine that poured into the cup, the better she felt, and the louder the wind sounded.

As the wine neared the rim, she cut off the flow. The wind died down and her wrist stopped stinging.

The goat mark was now all pink, no black in sight.

Louise felt her lips curve into a grin. Then she frowned. Where did the marks come from and why did she have them?

"All right class," Mrs Chevreuse said. "That'll be all for today."

Louise watched as her classmates left, some of them glancing her way, muttering about her successful spell, calling it a fluke or a trick.

Louise felt her blood boil. A hand fell on her shoulder, calming her down. She glanced at Adam, who was grinning like an evil dragon she had once seen in a painting.

"So," he said, " _Aiyoku_ is the one that gives you energy. I thought _Kentan_ or _Yokubari_ would've been the battery power."

Aiyoku? Kentan? Yokubari? What did those words mean?!

Her annoyance - for that was what she felt, _not_ confusion, _definitely_ not confusion but obviously _annoyance!_ \- must have shown on her face because his features softened.

"I'll explain what I can soon," Adam said. "For now, let's go wherever it is we have to go."

"Hmph! We're going to dinner at the Alviss Hall," Louise said as she moved to the classroom door.

Outside the room, Louise found Kirche using her salamander, Flame as a seat. Tabitha stood next to them, reading a book as always.

What is she reading? Louise wondered as she and Adam headed their way. The dining hall was in that direction unfortunately.

"What took you so long, Louise?" Kirche asked. She lounged in a way that would've driven the boys crazy, but as there were no boys in the corridor since everyone was heading to dinner, it simply drove Louise crazy for a different reason. "Making out with your boyfriend?"

Germanian cow! Louise screamed internally seeing _The Enemy's_ chest on display.

Wait… boyfriend?! Louise felt her face heat up.

"Greetings," Adam said, giving a small bow. "My name is Adam Gates. It's your _pleasure_ to meet me." He grinned.

Kirche blinked, as if not sure what to do since Adam wasn't staring at her breasts.

Tabitha glanced at Adam. One second, two second, three seconds, then turned back to her book.

Wow, Louise thought. Pretty sure that was a record.

"Well, aren't you interesting?" Kirche said as she rose to her feet. Her chest bounced. "And how did a handsome guy like yourself associate with a zero like Louise?"

Kirche got close to Adam and used her index finger to make circles against Adam's shirt. Louise felt her brow twitch.

Adam held Kirche's hand and moved it away. He walked around her as he spoke, "Well, as I said earlier, I just arrived today, and the reason I'm with Louise is because she's cute and interesting."

"Wha-wha-what are you saying?!" Louise shouted. She approached Adam with clenched fists. "You can't just say things like that!"

"I talk less when I'm eating," Adam said, walking backwards from the fuming Louise. "So how about you show me the way to the dining hall and I won't embarrass you further by saying what color your panties are."

"Grk!" Louise grunted. "You you saw my, my."

"Not _just_ yours," Adam said with a grin. "You'd be surprised what I can see from my pet. Though that blue haired cutie over there did well to hide that treasured view from me. How _did_ you notice my invisible serpent?"

"Wind magic," Tabitha answered.

"Somebody's paranoid," Adam said. "Going that far to protect your modesty in a school. This place might be more perverted than I thought."

Louise raised her wand. "The only pervert here is you and that cow!"

"Heh heh, catch me if you can," Adam said as he rushed down the hall.

"Get back here you pervert!" Louise shouted as she gave chase.

They made it to the end of the corridor and Adam rounded the corner. She made the turn, only to be pulled against Adam's body with her mouth covered.

"Mmph!" Louise complained.

"Would you relax?" Adam said. "I didn't want them asking questions."

Louise glared at Adam. He removed his hands, but she wasn't going to let him off easy.

She stomped his foot.

"What the hell?!" he said as he hopped.

"You embarrassed me in front of that cow!" Louise said as she moved for the stairs. She heard Adam hiss as he followed her down. "So what did you mean by questions?"

Adam had a look that made Louise think he was thinking of pushing her down the stairs. Louise gulped. He wouldn't _really_ do that right? He was a knight after all. Possibly a noble too. At the very least she was confident he was too much of a gentleman to do so. Oh Founder help her!

"As annoying as you might find that redhead," Adam said, very pointedly _not_ pushing her down the stairs, "she's not an idiot. At least as far as I can tell. Maybe she's a school idiot but I'm pretty sure she's an observant girl. That cute friend of hers even more so."

"Oh please," Louise said, flipping her hair. "The only thing Kirche observes is which boy to take to her room. As for Tabitha…"

Louise didn't know much about Tabitha. Shorter than herself, which was a small blessing Louise was thankful for. Rarely if ever seen without a book. Top of their year in theoretical and practical studies. As far as Louise knew, the girl had yet to speak more than five words in a sentence.

"Tabitha might notice things," Louise said. They exited the stairs and entered the corridor for Alviss Hall. "But chances are she'll keep them to herself. Unless she thinks we're causing trouble, in which case, who knows what she'll do."

"I'm hoping she'll fight," Adam said. He grinned. "People like her are usually good fighters. Or tacticians."

He placed his hands behind his head. "Such a shame I didn't managed to see her panties though."

Louise whirled. "And that's another thing! When and how did you see my underwear?! And what did you mean by invisible snake? I haven't seen any snakes around here."

Adam raised his eyebrow so high, it looked like it was trying to escape. His grin was so wide, it had to be painful.

Weirded out by his reaction, Louise faced forward. The silent walk gave her the time to think on her words.

I haven't seen any _invisible_ snakes?! Louise thought. She sagged her shoulders. I'm such an idiot!

"So what's the deal with this school anyway?" Adam asked.

Louise immediately perked up.

"This is the Tristainian Academy Of Magic," she said. She spread her arms in her walk, as if displaying the school's majesty. "It's the most prestigious school in Tristain, if not all of Halkeginia. However, the school doesn't simply teach magic."

"Go on," Adam said.

"Almost all mages are nobles. We receive education on magic, but we also get educated in other concepts befitting our status."

"So you get classes like _Public Speaking 101_ and _Get the Better Part of the Deal Advanced Class_ and _This is How to Avoid Embarrassing Yourself in Front of an Ambassador Master Course_?"

Louise whirled around. Adam had innocent look on his face.

"You're mocking me aren't you?" she asked.

"No, no, no, no- pfft yeah." Adam said. His cheeks stretched as he grinned.

Louise felt like kicking him. She really did. Fortunately, - or unfortunately, she wasn't sure yet - she was more hungry than angry.

Entering the dining hall, Louise and Adam were greeted by a large room. Three very long tables were arranged parallel to each other and could easily seat a hundred people each.

The tables were divided by year and cloak color. First years had brown cloaks. Second years had black cloaks. Third years had purple cloaks. The teachers themselves were seated at an upper level.

Louise tried not to drool at the food as she walked to some open seats. Her hands twitched, wanting to take everything in reach. Even outside her reach. She could do magic now right? A little Levitation with that chicken and that cake and- What was with her today?! She was being all weird!

A scraping sound brought her to reality. Adam had pulled back a chair for her. Louise grinned. Her familiar was the best! She sat down. Adam joined her at her right side. Louise stiffened at that. Familiars were _supposed_ to wait outside, but no one knew _Adam_ was _her_ _familiar_. He had removed his armor in an empty hall, he had introduced himself as an exchange student to her classmates, and his runes were covered by his gloves. As far as anyone would know, there was nothing wrong with Adam being next to her.

Other than being next to Louise the Zero. Obviously!

Louise clenched a fist under the table.

"Well, well, well," said Kirche's sultry voice. "It seems you were simply hungry, little Louise." Kirche sat down across from the glaring Louise. Tabitha sat next to Kirche. "See Tabitha? I told you she wasn't avoiding us. After all, who doesn't like to be near me?" Kirche's laughter made her chest quake.

Tabitha flipped a page.

"Apology accepted," Kirche said, patting Tabitha's head.

"So Adam, where did- what is that?" Kirche said, making a dumb face.

Louise glanced at Adam to see why Kirche made a fool of herself - Louise wished it happened more often - and saw a small fox around Adam's shoulder.

That was it? Louise thought as she faced forward. So he's got a fox on him. What does- Louise whipped her head to the side again. Where did the fox come from?!

The fox was wrapped around Adam like a scarf. It had golden fur all over its body. It had black fur around its eyes and snout, looking like a mask. It also had black fur on its tail tip, making it look like an inked brush. It seemed to be sleeping.

"All this food for dinner?" Adam said. He rubbed his hands. "Being Halkeginian nobility must be nice."

"But aren't you a noble as well?" Kirche asked.

Louise saw Tabitha peek up from her book, then look down. The girl was listening in. A few others close enough to listen were doing so as well. Then again with Kirche taking part in the talk, it's to be expected.

"Noble? Yes." Adam said. He was looking at the food, not at Kirche. Louise smiled lightly at that. "From Halkeginia? No."

He really is nobility?! Louise thought. That meant she had to make a good impression as a master/partner so his people don't take her taking of Adam as an insult or a crime and order an attack or a trial.

Why did her familiar have to be so troublesome without meaning to?! She couldn't even be angry at him for giving her so many headaches! So unfair!

"Pardon my intrusion, my lord and ladies," a voice called. Louise looked at the commoner maid that spoke. The maid looked about Louise's age. She had black hair that framed her face.

"Yes?" Adam asked. He smiled handsomely at the maid. "Oh. Well aren't you a cute one."

"Tch." Louise clicked her tongue. Shameless flirt! Called Louise cute, called Tabitha cute, and now this commoner is cute as well!

Louise rubbed her forehead with a hand. She supposed that as long as Adam didn't flirt with that Germanian cow harlot, he could do as he wished.

"Eep!" the maid squeaked. Her face was red. "I um. Eh-hem. Forgive my intrusion milord, but I must remind you that familiars are not allowed in the dining hall. If you are concerned about feeding your fox, I can bring him food outside."

"Oh thank god. You were talking about Inari," Adam said. He took hold of the fox into his arms. "What do you think Inari? Feeding by cute maid, or feeding by hunting?"

The fox yawned. Louise felt her wrist sting, this time it felt like touching smooth stone.

 _I don't feel like hunting today,_ a voice said in her head. The fox looked at the maid. _I'll have the cute maid feed me._

The fox can talk?! Louise thought in alarm.

"May I have your name?" Adam asked the maid.

"My name is Siesta, milord," she said, bowing.

"Okay Siesta," Adam said. "I'm entrusting you to feed Inari here." He passed Inari to Siesta. The fox rested its face on the maid's modest bosom. "If he disappears after you're done feeding him, don't worry about it. He likes to hide when he wants peace."

 _Heh heh heh,_ the fox laughed. _I'm touching native breasts before you are, master. So soft._

Louise snickered as she saw Adam feel a spark of irritation.

"I understand milord," Siesta said. "With your leave." She bowed and walked away.

Louise saw that everyone was about to say the prayer. She nudged Adam with her elbow, and gestured to follow her lead as she put her hands together.

"Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen," everyone chorused, "we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this evening."

Louise wasted no time in stuffing her face. Fortunately, she didn't forget her manners in her hunger, so she didn't look like an uncultured swine.

"So Adam," Kirche said. "If you're not from Halkeginia, where are you from?"

"I doubt you've heard of it," Adam said. "I imagine not much is known about what lies beyond the seas."

"Could you tell me anyway?" Kirche asked, leaning forward a bit.

Louise had to bite a apple to keep her temper down. How dare that harlot try to seduce her familiar?! It didn't matter that no one knew Adam was the same black knight she summoned earlier, he said he was a noble anyway, and nobility are not supposed to bed whoever caught their fancy!

At least not _real_ nobility like Tristainians. Not that fake Germanian nobility that could be bought if one was rich enough.

Stupid cow.

Adam took a drink. "I'm afraid that's not possible," he said. "I cannot tell you anything about myself that my partner does not already know."

"Partner?" Kirche asked. Tabitha glanced in Louise's direction.

"Yes," Adam said. "My partner whom I will not reveal."

"Is it the Zero?" Kirche asked, pointing at Louise.

Louise felt a burning sting on her wrist and she bit into a chicken leg hard enough to crack its bone.

"Maybe," Adam said with a grin. "If she finds me worthy."

"I don't think little Louise," Kirche looked at Louise, making sure to display her cleavage, "can afford to deny any companionship offered to her."

Louise felt her face burn at the comment. Who did that cow think she was? Louise could get com- compa- _companionship!_ whenever she wanted! She simply didn't bring every boy that caught her eye back to her room.

Not that many boys caught her eye anyway. No way she was going to be courted by a classmate that constantly mocked her. Most of the third years were interested someone already, usually Kirche the Germanian Cow! Being with a first year felt like an embarrassing thought, but she would've given them a chance if anyone had approached her.

Why was she thinking about this?! She was already engaged anyway! Even if it had been _years_ since she interacted with Jean-Jacques Wardes, it didn't change the fact she was engaged to him! Mother would kill her if she even _entertained_ the thought of dating while engaged.

The rest of meal was spent with Louise trying to control her temper from Kirche's words as she continued to interrogate Adam, who continued to deflect or ignore the questions.

After dinner, Louise lead Adam to her room. The room was nothing special. A large window that let in light, a big bed, a large dresser, a desk, and a table. Her room back home was roomier than this one. Plus it was near Cattleya's room, which made it the best room ever!

Adam closed the door behind him. Louise threw herself on the bed. So exhausted! She heard the scrape of Adam sitting down on a chair.

"You okay?" Adam asked.

Louise shifted to a sitting position. Adam had removed his cloak and gloves. He was indeed sitting on the chair next to the table.

"I'm just tired is all," she said. "Adam. Are you really nobility?"

Adam ran a hand through his already swept back hair.

"Yes and no," he said. Louise raised an eyebrow. "I do have the influence and authority, but I don't have any lands or obligations. My burden has always been to fight, to protect. I was more important somewhere in the field than behind a desk. Not that I _couldn't_ be behind a desk, I had the brains for it, but I was more useful on the field."

"I see," Louise said. It was a strange set up to her. A noble without land or duties yet still respected and admired for his battle prowess. "Will your people respond negatively to me bringing you here?"

If Adam was a hero to his homeland, then her taking and contracting of him may not seat well with his comrades and allies. She needed to ensure that having him as a familiar would not endanger Tristain.

"Ordinarily I'd say yes," Adam said. Louise felt a pit form in her stomach. "But since I made known that I would embark on a journey to all the faction leaders, being out of contact won't be a problem. Also, it was my choice to become your familiar. Had it happened while I was unconscious or ignorant of the contract, _then_ we would have had a problem."

"Heh heh, right," Louise said, remembering his words of _ending_ the contract if she got out of hand. At least she didn't have to worry about an army storming the continent looking for their hero. Though she was sure Adam didn't actually _need_ an army to rescue him.

She turned her eyes to the room. She would need to ready herself for bed soon. Speaking of bed, where was Adam going to sleep? She looked at the hay pile next to her bed. It had been intended for whatever animal she summoned, assuming it was small enough to be inside.

Her face heated up as she began to take off her shoes. Would it be okay for them to share the bed? By Halkeginian law, Adam was a familiar, an extension of the mage. But Adam was also noble! A foreign noble, but still a noble! What would Mother say?!

A jolt passed through her spine as she felt Adam's gaze as she slowly removed her stockings. He had been sitting patiently, but now she saw him tapping his fingers on his crossed arms. She acted ignorant of his gaze. Acted as if she didn't feel as if Adam himself was removing the stocking, his fingers gliding against her skin.

Oh Founder! She needed a distraction! But what?!

Her eyes fell on her left wrist, to the seven animals marks. Perfect!

"Adam!" she shouted.

"Shaah!" Adam shouted as he fell off the chair.

"What is it?" he said from the floor, rubbing his backside.

"What are these things?" Louise asked, showing him her marked wrist.

Adam got up from the floor, and sat on the bed, close enough to brush against her.

Does he not know about personal space?! Louise shouted. Maybe he was comfortable with having her close, even though they just met? But what about _her_ feelings?! She never had a boy this close before! What was she supposed to do?!

"Ah," Adam said. He had her wrist in his hand. "So you did get the Seven Zaiakus after all."

"And what are these zaiaku?" Louise asked, trying to ignore the warmth from his hand, and how soft it felt.

Adam looked at Louise in her eyes. She felt entranced, felt like she could lose herse- her wrist stung, and a sense of calm washed over her.

She looked at her wrist. The lion mark was turning purple. And the boar mark had turned orange without her notice.

"What in the world?" she murmured.

"Interesting," Adam said. "So that's what Hokori does."

"What?" Louise asked.

"Louise, do you know of a concept known as the Seven Deadly Sins?" Adam asked.

"No," Louise said. She had never heard of such a term, though it sounded vaguely Romalian. "What are they?"

"The Seven Sins, or Seven Zaiakus," Adam said, "refer to the most extreme vices humans indulge in." He pointed at the purple lion. "Hokori, Pride, is when a person believes themselves above everyone else, that no one can challenge their actions and that all must bow before them."

Louise was reminded of a few nobles that acted that way. That they were above commoners, seeing them as slaves, and sometimes even other nobles, viewing them as worthless.

While nobility was indeed above the commoners, they had a duty to protect them as as well as entailed by the Brimic Faith. Surely those nobles didn't think themselves above Founder Brimir did they? No, wait… the point of Pride was that they _would_ think themselves above even Founder Brimir! How terrifying!

Adam glided his digit to the green serpent. "Netami, Envy, is when a person desires another's possession so badly they wish ill-will towards them in order to take it for themselves, and that's assuming they don't take matters into their own hands."

Louise gulped. She could understand this sin. How often had she wished to cast magic like her family? Like a mage was supposed to instead of her constant explosions? There had been times when she had wished that she would give _anything_ to cast a proper spell. Nothing ever came out of it however, and the frustration simply mounted higher.

The black, red outlined, dragon. "Gekido, Wrath. One of the more dangerous sins. Violent and aggressive individuals tend to represent this sin. But its not simply about violence but also the frequency. Those affected tend to lash out at anything and everything constantly. Always one word away from injuring someone, or worse."

Louise felt cold. How often did she get angry at her peers? The constant insults always floated in her head, making her want to cast a failing Fireball and send them all to the infirmary to shut them up!

Adam didn't seem to notice her distress and kept talking. This time, it was the still black grizzly. "Namakemono, or Sloth, represents the waste of potential. This is often interpreted as laziness. While it's not exactly a wrong belief, sloth is more about being apathetic and disinterested in events around you. For example, what if you see someone being attacked? The sloth would not care enough to do anything about it. So you see? Waste of potential along with apathy and disinterest."

As much as Louise didn't want to, Kirche popped in her head. The Germanian was from the Zerbst family, a noble family whose land shared borders with her own, the Vallieres. Because of this, their families were the first to engage whenever disputes broke out between Tristain and Germania.

The Zerbst family were renowned for their fire magic, and Kirche was _supposedly_ a Triangle class. Yet for all her talents, Kirche preferred to spend her time with boys than doing something useful with her studies. Pathetic!

"Yokubari, Greed," Adam said, tapping the also black fox mark. "Its similar to Netami, as both deal with the desire to possess something, however, Yokubari simply wants to _have_ the thing, as opposed to Netami who would put their possessions to use. Yokubari simply hoards - gold, clothing, food, trinkets. It doesn't matter if it has actual value or not, if the greedy wants it, they'll take it and they'll keep it. No matter what."

Louise didn't think this one applied to her. And she couldn't think of anyone it might fit. Whew! Good to know she didn't have greedy people around her.

"Kentan, Gluttony," Adam said about the orange boar mark. Louise still wondered when it had changed. "Often associated with excessive eating, gluttony is also about the excess use of resources. Like using more water than one is supposed to, or making a feast that won't be eaten entirely."

Was that last one about dinner? He did say it was more extravagant than he had expected for a simple meal outside a celebration.

"And finally, Aiyoku, Lust." The pink goat mark. "As it can be inferred, it tends to be associated with sexual desire, which is not all that surprising. After all, humans are perverted creatures, no matter how they try to pretend otherwise." He grinned.

Louise felt warm. She felt a chill on her bare legs. Why did she remove the stockings?! Her eyes peeked at his lips. The same lips that took her first kiss - her first simple kiss and her first lover's kiss! He _was_ a good kisser though. Maybe- no!

"While sex often comes to mind when thinking of lust," Adam said, ignorant of her plight, "it also refers to simply whatever it is that brings you pleasure, and how far one is willing to go to get that pleasure."

"I see," Louise said. She licked her lips. "And um, why exactly do I have them? I mean, I can't _actually_ have all seven sins apply to me right? Heh heh- oof!"

Adam had pushed her down on the bed. Her legs were under him, so she might be able to kick him off of her if she had to. Louise glared right at Adam.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she shouted.

Adam didn't answer. He stared into her eyes, his brown eyes shined with a pink outline. Louise felt her body grow warm. Her heart sped up, her breath quickened. Adam began to lower his face.

A sense of calm washed over Louise as her wrist pulsed. Her palm on his chest instantly halted Adam's advance. A different heat took over as she glared at her familiar.

"What… do you think… you're doing?" she asked. Her tone was heated and controlled. Much different from the outburst she expected.

Her wrist caught her eye. The purple lion and the now red dragon had a slight shine to them. Were they the reason she was like this?

"So it is possible to use more than one at time," Adam mused, looking the hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Louise repeated. The green serpent lit up. She felt a heat on her palm as it generated heat and started burning Adam's shirt.

"Not bad, not bad," Adam said, ignoring the palm shaped burn on his shirt as he got off the bed. Strangely, there was no burn on his skin.

"Adam Gates. Explain," she demanded.

Adam chuckled a bit as his shirt repaired itself. Louise was amazed by the act, but her feelings felt contained, as if held back so she wouldn't be impulsive. Curious.

Adam let loose a breath, and the air around him shifted. Not dangerous, but rather serious.

"What I did," Adam said, "was check out what abilities the Seven Zaiakus may have given you."

"I see," Louise said. "And what are they?"

Adam sat down on the chair. "Before I explain that, you should know the reason you have them is because of the contract between us. Not only did you form your familiar contract with me, I also casted a contract of my own, using the terms I described when I talked to you as the basis."

Louise grabbed the sheets under her hands. So that's what that burning was!

"Took you long enough to say so," she said.

"We didn't have privacy," Adam said with a shrug and a grin. "Now then. Like I said in class earlier, those I make contracts with are blessed with some sort of power or artifact. What they get is dependent on the person but like I mentioned, the Seven Zaiakus tend to show up in some shape or form."

Adam gave her a curious look. "One or two zaiakus is pretty common. Three or four are rare but still possible. Five or six are miracles. But all seven? I used to think it was impossible. Until now."

Louise couldn't help grinning and sitting straighter.

"Here is how your Zaiakus have manifested so far," Adam said. "Hokori, Pride, seems to grant you a resistance to magic that affects your mind. Netami, Envy, gives you the abilities of people you look up to."

"People I look up to? Like my sister Cattleya you mean," Louise said. "That's why I was able to use the Transmutation spell! Because is something she can do!"

"That's right," Adam said.

"So, it's not that I'm an earth mage then," Louise said. Her shoulders sagged.

"I'm afraid not," Adam said. "Netami tends to be a copycat ability, though how they copy tends to vary. As for your own magic, well I have suspicions about that, but I'll keep that to myself until I know more. No sense in giving you false hope."

"I understand I guess," Louise said, miserable.

"Gekido, Wrath, gives you super strength," he said.

"Really?!" Louise shouted, grinning. She frowned. "But I haven't exactly felt strong when I used it. I think."

"We'll test it another time," Adam said. "This ability is pretty common for Gekido actually, though there are occasional problems to it."

"Like what?" Louise asked.

"Usually temper issues," Adam said. "Though occasionally there's also that the user's body can't handle the power and injure themselves when fighting."

Louise winced. "Sounds painful."

"It is," Adam said. "Now then, next is Aiyoku, Lust." Adam grinned at her, his eyes on her bare legs. "As you experienced in the classroom, Aiyoku absorbs magical energy from your surroundings and refills your magic power. There is also a chance it might also heal your injuries."

"Great, so that means I can cast a lot of spells and heal myself if I get hurt." Louise grinned.

"Yeah, but do me a favor and _avoid_ getting hurt in the first place," Adam said. "Kentan, Gluttony seems active, but I couldn't tell what ability it gave you. Namakemono, Sloth, and Yokubari, Greed, are still inactive and I can't get a hint at what they do. Sorry."

"It's fine," Louise said. "We'll figure them out another time. Well, That explains what I can do with the powers you gave me. However… Could you do me a favor and stop staring at my legs?!"

"And why, pray tell, would I look away from such beauty?" Adam said, his gaze set on her thighs.

Louise grabbed the bed sheet and covered herself like an evil witch from Eleanore's bedtime stories with only her face visible.

"You are not taking my purity, you noble brute!" Louise shouted.

"I don't have to _take_ anything," Adam said, stalking towards her. At the edge of the bed, he cupped her face. She could smell his fruity breath as he neared her. "In time, you will offer yourself to me." He rubbed her cheeks with his thumb. "But don't worry, I'm a patient man. Take all the time you need."

He kissed her forehead, which made her warm up. He gave her a soft smile and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Louise asked.

"You need privacy to change into your sleepwear. Unless you want me to stay."

"Eep!" Louise yelped, covering her face with the sheet.

He chuckled. "I'll go for walk and come back later. At what time shall I wake you?"

"Before sunrise if we want to make it to breakfast on time," she answered.

"Very well," Adam said.

Louise saw him put his hand flat on the door. A moment later, large circles filled with intricate symbols and designs glowed on the door, the walls, the floor, and the ceiling.

"Whoa," she breathed. She got a sense of beauty and power from those markings.

The circles vanished. Adam left the room.

"Aaah!" Louise yelled as she threw the sheet off of her and trashed on the bed. "Stupid familiar! Why did he have to be so troublesome and helpful and handsome and kind?! None of the other mages have to deal with a familiar whose contracting might ignite a war! Why does mine?!"

She sat up on the bed, her appearance haggard. "Haaa. At least he already said his people won't accuse me of abducting him."

Her mind flashed to her contract kiss, and then to a few moments ago when he was on top of her on the bed.

"No!" she shouted. She shook her head furiously, her pink locks flying about. "No! No! No! No! _Noooo_!"

Louise jumped off the bed. "I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière! I am the third daughter of the esteemed Valliere family and I am engaged to Viscount Wardes, a respected noble and knight captain! I will not behave like a harlot and betray the honor and trust of my family and fiancee!"

She stood proud, her fists on her hips, a grin on her face.

She took a deep breath, and exhaled. Her body relaxed, and a smile remained on her face.

"Much better," she said. She began to loosen her cloak. "Now I should change before Adam returns and sees me undressed." She grinned. "Surely my nude beauty would prove too much for his restraint and he'd try to have his way with me. Hee hee."

The sacred, beautiful, and strong familiar she had wished for had answered her call. And while he turned out to be a heroic knight noble from a far off land, Louise didn't find herself disappointed.

And why would she? Adam was a hero, a knight, and a noble! Her familiar was straight out of her older sisters' novels and bedtime stories.

Louise straighten her nightgown once she slid it on. Hmmm… actually, she should probably send her family a letter concerning her familiar. The contract was already made, so there wasn't much they could do if they didn't like it, but perhaps they could help her by giving her advice on the contract terms.

"But that's for tomorrow," Louise decided.

She went to her bed. With a snap of her fingers, the glow of the lamp died down. A shroud of darkness fell on the room, only slightly broken by the shine of the twin moons.

She laid on her side, her eyes on the sky outside the window. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

The contract kiss flashed in her mind once more. Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh come on!" she complained.

Sleep did not come easy for Louise.

* * *

A/N

So, what do you readers think of this chapter?

The reasons certain terms were in Japanese is because Adam is from DxD Japan. They stay that way because Japanese is not a language in ZnT/FoZ.

Louise got quite the shock, seeing Adam use magic. What are your thoughts on her reaction?

Twilight Healing is a Sacred Gear from Highschool DxD. While its a rare SG, its been said there are multiple of them.

Ah. (grin) the class of magical exposition! (snickers) in this scene, Louise's demonstration goes _horribly right_ as she turns pebbles into gold! Too bad it used all her MP. (grins) here we get a glimpse of a few changes brought out by Adam's contracting.

The marks on Louise's left wrist are from another anime. Can anyone guess which one?

Next up, dinner! Further interaction between the characters, and Siesta's introduction!

Louise and Adam retreat to her room, and they have a much needed talk about their partnership. Afterwards, a short explanation on Louise's success in the classroom, and what she can do in the future.

(claps once) All right then! That's it for chapter 2.

Review and let me know your thoughts. What do think of the characters so far? Their interactions? What are you looking forward to in the story? What would you like to see?

Until next time. (waves goodbye)

Signed,

kingpariah


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Welcome reader!

We have reached what I've noticed is the "make it or break it" part of an FoZ/ZnT fanfic.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Adam closed the door to Louise's room.

The corridor was empty, which was good, because he didn't feel explaining why he was in a female student's room.

Adam chanted a spell in his mind: Chameleon Arch.

He lifted an open palm. There was a plain gold ring on it. He put it on his index finger and felt a soft feeling blanket him.

He walked down the corridor. He had no concern for being noticed. The Chameleon Arch: Ring of Concealment was a ring he created after reading a book series revolving around the destruction of an evil ring which granted invisibility.

Fortunately, his attempts in creating the ring kept the invisibility and lacked any evil connection.

Adam passed a few maids who were cleaning the halls. He passed a blond second year flirting with a brunette first year.

 _Master_ , a soft female voice called out in his mind.

Oh? Adam didn't think his snake servant would have something to report so soon.

 _Yes Medusa?_ Adam replied as he climbed up the stairs. He closed his left eye, and that side of his perspective shifted as he now saw what Medusa was seeing.

 _The bald man from this morning seems to have found something interesting_ , Medusa said. She was clinging to a bookshelf as she observed the teacher get excited at whatever he was reading. _This is the liveliest he's been since he got here._

 _Keep shadowing him and report to me later_ , Adam said. _I'll be on the roof if anything happens._

He cut off the visual connection as he exited the stairs and reached the roof. A chilly breeze ruffled his clothes. A grin formed on his face as he removed his ring.

"How long has it been," he said, "since I last felt the wind?"

He raised his left hand where the familiar runes were branded. His hand trembled a bit.

" _I, who is about to awaken,"_

Adam clenched his hand. Honestly! What the hell was he thinking, nearly activating the Juggernaut Drive?!

This school was fortunate he managed to stop at the last minute. Though he almost lost control when that professor guy used a spell on him. If Adam hadn't realized it was benign, there wouldn't _be_ a professor anymore.

"I have to find a way to get rid of this excess energy," Adam said as he crossed his arms. He looked to some far away hills. "Maybe I could blow up a mountain or two. It's either that or-"

 _Master_ , rang the voice of Inari in Adam's mind. _There's something you need to see!_

The fox's tone was _dripping_ with mischief. Adam was certain making a sensory link would backfire somehow.

Adam sighed. Best get it over with. He closed his left eye, and his sight changed to what Inari the fox was seeing and hearing.

White marble greeted Adam's sight. Steam floated in the room and a pool of water splashed nearby. Female chatter reached his ears.

Adam gripped his biceps as he realized the mischief. He was observing the girls' bath!

 _Nice view eh master?_ Inari said. Adam could tell the fox was grinning as the image of Siesta and the other maids filled their vision.

Not good! Adam thought. His heart quickened. He vaguely felt his nails cut through fabric and skin.

Most girls had a towel covering their bodies, and the ones that didn't were protected by the steam.

Thank god for that, Adam thought.

He had teased Louise because she seemed like a prideful girl that wouldn't give in easily. There was also the understanding that they were equals to each other even with the master-familiar contract in place.

Adam only had surface suspicions, but he felt like the nobles in this land might be like the Old Satan Faction: the strong rule and the weak obey!

As he had already passed himself off as a noble to Louise's classmates during class and at dinner, he couldn't claim to be anything else to the servants without causing problems for himself. There's also the fact that Siesta already thought of him as a noble as well.

If he went after these girls, it would be from a position of authority, one he might end up abusing if he didn't find a way to calm down!

"Look Big Sis!" a female voice reached Adam's ears. "Its Older Brother!"

Adam instinctively shot his sight upward, but there was nothing but moons and stars.

"Spectator: Farsight," he called. Adam felt a figurative third eye snap open, and his vision zoomed, catching glimpse of a large silhouette.

"Is that…" Adam murmured.

 _Is that an enemy threat?_ Inari asked.

Right, Adam thought. The link was still up.

 _Enemy? Uncertain. Threat? Maybe in a few centuries._ Adam grinned. _Stay with the servants in case this gets hairy._

 _Understood_ , Inari said before cutting off the link.

Adam looked at the flying dragon. He had meant what he said about the threat level. As someone that stalemated the Dragon Emperors at once, the young dragon above him was no issue at present.

Adam waved his arms, signaling the dragon to come down. The dragon would no doubt see him and informed its rider, probably that Big Sis he heard of a moment ago.

Whether the rider would accept his invite however…

The dragon circled the tower as it descended. Invite accepted apparently. Adam grinned.

As the dragon neared and his vision adjusted, Adam saw blue scales and a very petite blue haired rider.

What was her name again? Adam thought. Toh… Tuh… Ta… Tabitha!

Whoosh! The wind buffeted Adam as the dragon landed on the roof.

Tabitha jumped down and approached Adam. He noticed her grip on her staff and the caution in her eyes.

Looks like he had been right. Tabitha _was_ a fighter.

"Hello there," Adam greeted. "Tabitha, right? The friend of lizard girl?"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

"Congratulations on the dragon familiar," Adam said. "They can be a handful sometimes, but they're good friends as long as you stay on their good side."

Tabitha tilted her head. "Familiar?"

"Hm? You mean where's my familiar?" Adam asked. "He's… taking a bath."

Tabitha shook her head. "Familiar. Black knight. You."

That was fast, Adam complained. Did he lose his sneakiness while he was in the Gap? Now what? Diplomacy or violence?

Diplomacy first, Adam decided. Violence can be had at any moment, but diplomacy can be hard to get.

"What makes you say that?" Adam said.

"Louise. You. No knight."

"You really think a knight in full armor is going to be allowed in the classroom?"

"Patrolled area," Tabitha said. "No sign."

She had a point there. Adam had dismissed his Scale Mail armor and did not recreate it as an automaton. The black knight Louise had summoned has not been seen since this morning. Meanwhile, a sudden transfer student gets close to Louise?

There's no doubt about it, Tabitha was a fighter, a _real_ fighter. That was the most sensible reason for that sharp insight.

"So," Adam said, "because I'm friendly with the first person I met upon my arrival to this academy, and because you haven't seen a familiar whose presence is not your concern, you assume that _I_ am that familiar?"

Adam grinned as he crossed his arms. "Sounds ridiculous."

Tabitha's cold gaze never left Adam's amused sight. A cold breeze passed, fluttering their capes.

A loud Crack! sounded on the roof as an amused Adam struck a defending Tabitha's staff with his gloved fist. He noticed small inscriptions on the staff. For her part, Tabitha didn't even blink.

A moment later and Adam was standing at his previous spot and Tabitha stood calmly as if nothing happened.

"You're _definitely_ not a simple student," Adam said.

Tabitha stared. "Friend or foe?"

"That punch wasn't enough to tell?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Restrained."

Okay, Adam thought, narrowing his eyes. There's such a thing as being _too_ sharp.

That settles it, he thought. She needed to be on his side or else he'd worry about her next actions.

"What do you want from me?" Adam said.

"Friend," Tabitha repeated. She tightened her grip on her staff. "Or foe?"

"Friend," Adam answered. "For the moment."

The cold air got even colder. Adam wasn't fazed.

"I am Louise Valliere's sword and shield," Adam said. "If you have no quarrel with her, you have no quarrel with me."

"That being said," he continued. "There will be trouble if you try to tell others of my status as a familiar."

"Simple deduction," Tabitha said.

"Not anymore," Adam said. "Thanks for the tip, by the way."

"Listen," Adam continued, walking towards Tabitha. "I'm not here to make enemies. … At least not on purpose. I am here to enjoy whatever there is to enjoy in your continent; culture, women, weather, women, religion, women, society, women, and have I mentioned women yet?" Adam grinned at the end.

Tabitha stared at him with half-lidded eyes. She probably thought of him as an idiotic pervert.

Adam blamed Issei for the idiot part.

Adam extended his hand. "Friends?"

The look Tabitha gave his hand made Adam feel filthy.

Don't look at my hand like that! Adam screamed in his head. My hands are clean! I haven't killed anyone yet!

Tabitha raised her sight. "Friends," she said with a nod.

She turned around and walked over to her dragon.

"Fly," she said to her dragon.

Adam watched as Tabitha took off, leaving him hanging as she never actually shook his hand.

A grin formed on his face as he shifted his position to look at the moons.

"This feels like Sona all over again," he said.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze blowing by.

He exhaled. Then his expression hardened.

"Tarasque," Adam called.

The light of the moons had stretched his shadow across the rooftop. The shadow that had darkened to a degree that even a child could tell the shadow was abnormal.

And then two red lights appeared on the shadow.

"For a moment there I thought you had forgotten me," a voice sounded from around Adam.

"What makes you say that?" Adam asked.

"You summoned Medusa to spy on the teacher within seconds of being brought here," Tarasque said. "You gave Inari to the servants so he could scout the area without suspicion. And yet you gave me no such task."

"And what exactly, would I have had you do?" Adam asked.

The shadow didn't reply.

"Exactly," Adam said. "Besides, I'm giving you a job now aren't I?"

The red lights thinned. Tarasque said, "I am to pose as the child's black knight familiar. Leaving you free to act as a noble from a foreign faraway land."

Adam stretched. The shadow did not copy his actions.

"Looks like our time in the Dimensional Gap," Adam said, "disoriented us a bit. An oversight like that was rare back home."

The air tremble as Tarasque grumbled in displeasure. The shadow's red eyes flashed. "Any other setbacks we should look out for?"

Adam shrugged. "I'll have to check on the Sacred Gears to find out. The four of us seemed to have survived the trip without much issue. Other than the buzz from the aborted Juggernaut Drive, my body and magic feel as strong as ever."

"Speaking of which," Adam said. "How high do you think is a good height to purge this excess energy and not break something important?"

The shadow shifted, stretching upward like a reverse waterfall. The darkness seemed to take form, until it became the black draconic knight the young nobles had seen this morning.

"Above the clouds is usually a safe bet," Tarasque said. His voice had the metallic ring Adam's had when he used the armor. "I'll keep an eye on the girl and have Medusa and Inari report to me while you're up there."

"Good," Adam said, hopping on his feet. "I swear if I fail this jump, I'm going to die of embarrassment."

"You were revived once before," Tarasque said. "We should be able pull it off again."

"I'd rather not die in such a worthless manner," Adam said as he bent his knees. "Or ever again for that matter."

Adam then launched himself into the sky at lightning speed.

* * *

Louise slept soundly.

"Louise," Adam's voice called. "It's time to get up."

"Uhh. Five more minutes," she murmured.

"Oh master," a female voice said. "She's absolutely adorable! Can we keep her? Can we? Can we? Pretty please?"

"Hahahahaha," a young boy laughed. "Have you forgotten Medusa? Master has already contracted the girl into his service. She won't be going anywhere."

"Oh please," a male voice said. "The contract between master and the girl is different from ours. There's no telling what will happen once it's completed."

Louise shifted but stayed asleep.

"If she doesn't wake up, we'll miss breakfast," the boy said. "Let's throw a water bucket on her."

"Inari, behave yourself," the girl chided. "Don't be disrespectful to master's ally."

"But I'm sooooo huuungryyyyyy!" the boy complained.

Adam said, "I have to agree with Inari- not the bucket thing you idiot! Put that away!"

Adam sighed. "I meant about being hungry. Time to do this the hard way."

Something pinched Louise's nose.

"Nnh! Yaah!" Louise screamed while flailing.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Adam said.

Louise sat up and turned her sleepy gaze in Adam's direction. He was sitting on the bed. She blinked a few times before her mind caught up.

"Right. Familiar. Adam," she said, rubbing her eyes.

She looked to the side, and saw three people she didn't know - a blond kid, a curvy woman with long purple hair, and a tan teen with white and red hair - and should not be in her room on that fact alone.

"Waaah!" Louise screamed as she hid under the sheets. "Who are these people and why are they in my room?!"

"Hahahahahahaha!" the boy laughed. "Oh that was perfect! Hahahaha."

"That's enough Inari," said the woman. "Her reaction is only natural."

Louie felt the bed shift. The covers were pulled back a bit to reveal Adam.

"Calm down Louise," he said. "These people are my servants."

"What?!" Louise shouted. "Servants? Where did they come from?! And _why_ are they in my room?! Especially _them_?!" Louise gestured at the boys.

"Everyone," Adam said, turning to look at the trio. "Introductions."

The blond boy jumped to his feet from his spot on the table. His gold eyes glittered in mischief even though his smile gave the image of innocence.

He was dressed in black shoes and pants, a white shirt unbuttoned at the top that showed three or so gold chains, and a black cloak with a gold trim.

"I am Inari the Nine Tailed Fox, and master Adam's Jack of Hearts!" he said. He spread his arms as if to bask in the audience's awe.

Louise gaped. A nine tailed fox?! She had read about them, they were ancient and powerful creatures known for their wisdom and mischief. How did Adam get one as a servant?! And why was he so young?! Shouldn't nine tailed foxes be older?! That's how they got nine tails in the first place!

The woman stepped forward. Her purple hair wasn't simply long, it nearly brushed the floor! She had enchanting grey eyes and a sisterly smile. She wore a loose yet alluring black blouse and skirt with black leggings and shoes.

"Greetings," she bowed. "I am Medusa, Basilisk Queen and the Ten of Hearts."

"Wh-Wh-What?!" Louise shouted. "A basilisk?! Buh-Buh-But you look so beautiful! Aren't you supposed to be big and scaly and, and, and what do you mean by queen?! Are you _royalty_?!" She whirled on Adam. "Why did you contract royalty as a mere servant?! Are you insane?!"

Adam leaned back in surprise. Medusa's giggles calmed Louise's temper.

"There is no need for concern, little one," Medusa said. "The title of Basilisk Queen is one of strength. Though I suppose strength equaled royalty for my people. In any case, while I was the strongest of my kind back home, I was not yet strong enough to bear the title of Basilisk King." She smiled at Adam. "It was one of the reasons I joined master Adam. I had the feeling I would get stronger at his side. I'm certain if I displayed my strength now, I would be acknowledged as King without problems."

Louise clasped her hands in front of her chest. She looked at Medusa with stars in her eyes. "Amazing!"

Medusa smiled. She turned to the last person in the room and said, "Be nice."

The third person remained leaning against the wall. He was a tall and muscular individual with a slim build and tanned skin. He had spiky white and red hair, and the stare of his amber eyes made him unapproachable in Louise's opinion.

He wore a white cloak and a strange gold trimmed black shirt that lacked sleeves and buttons. He wore black pants that were tucked into brown boots, and what Louise thought was a gold armor piece on his left forearm.

"My name is Tarasque," he said. "I'm a Dragon King, and the Queen of Hearts."

"Ghh!" Louise choked.

Dragon king?! Was _he_ royalty, or was it like a symbol of strength like Medusa? Even if it was, that meant he was incredibly strong!

A nine tailed fox, a basilisk queen, and a dragon king. How did Adam get these people as his servants?!

Louise furrowed her brow. "Hearts? You guys keep saying that. What does it mean?"

Louise felt the bed shift as Adam stood up. He smiled at her.

"We'll answer that later," he said. "We're all hungry, and we don't want to miss breakfast."

"Ah that's right!" Louise shouted. She pointed at the door. "Get out of my room you perverts!"

The group snickered, but it didn't feel like the times her classmates did it. It felt, warmer. Better.

"Oh," Adam said near the door. The others were in the hall, waiting. "I almost forgot. Tarasque is going to be acting as your black knight familiar from now on."

Tarasque showed her the back of his left hand, where the same runes Adam had were visible.

Her eyes instantly went over to Adam's gloved hand. A spark or a tug of sorts was felt when Louise set her eyes on it. The contract was still in place. She was his master, and Adam was still her familiar. That was good.

But why the ruse?

Something must have shown on her face, because Adam said, "I'll explain soon."

He closed the door, leaving Louise in her room.

Louise sighed. First thing in the morning, and already her familiar was giving her a headache. Was that possible?

After putting on the uniform that was laid out - Louise wasn't sure if it had been Adam or Miss Medusa - Louise opened the door to see Adam and Mister Tarasque being questioned by Kirche.

Oh great, Louise thought. Another headache.

"Ohoho," Kirche laughed, twirling her index finger on Mister Tarasque's chest. "So _you_ are Louise's familiar?"

Louise saw Tabitha glance at Adam for moment, who winked at her, and focus on her book again.

"I must say," Kirche said, "you look handsome without all that annoying metal in the way."

"Kirche," Louise said. "Lay off my familiar!"

"But Louise," Kirche whined as she took hold of Mister Tarasque's arm and pressed it into her cleavage. "You already have the exotic transfer student. It's only fair I get the handsome foreign familiar."

Louise felt her face burn.

"Kirche," Adam said.

"Mmmm!" Kirche voiced. "Say my name again."

"We're going to be late for breakfast," Adam said, not skipping a beat despite Louise herself looking horrified, Mister Tarasque being annoyed at probably everything, and Tabitha's raised eyebrow despite not looking up from her book. "Can we continue this _after_ we get a full stomach?"

 _What?!_ Louise screamed, and Adam and Mister Tarasque flinched.

Louise blinked. What was that about?

"Kirche. Breakfast," Tabitha said.

Kirche let go of Mister Tarasque and brushed her hair back with her hand.

"Breakfast it is," Kirche said. "Let's go Tabitha. And I'll be seeing you three later." Kirche blew a kiss before leaving.

"Stupid Kirche," Louise said.

"So, what do you think?" Adam asked, looking amused.

"Reminds me of Kuroka or Serafall actually," Mister Tarasque said. "Not sure if to feel amused or terrified."

"Feel hungry," Adam said, patting Mister Tarasque on the shoulder as he walked by him. "Come on."

Adam took hold of Louise's hand and led the way.

Having the big and warm hand over her own sent a warmth up her arm and into her chest. Louise decided to humor Adam since there wasn't anyone to see her act so familiar with her familiar.

"Where are…" Louise paused as she thought how to address Adam's other servants. " _Miss_ Medusa? and _Mister_ Inari?"

Mister Tarasque let out a chuckle from behind them up the steps.

Adam sounded amused as he said, "There's no need for titles, Louise. They all know the circumstances. Treat them as friends or colleagues in private, and in Tarasque's case, as a familiar in public. We know whatever _discipline_ you give out is part of the act."

"Right," Louise said. Treating people as equals was going to get some getting used to. "So… where are they?"

"Inari is supposed to be my fox familiar," Adam said. "So he went ahead to join the other familiars. Medusa is giving herself a tour of the school."

"I see," Louise said. "I could have given her a tour if she wanted."

Adam grinned as he let go of her hand. They were about to reach the main corridor and the chatter of students could be heard.

"Medusa… likes to explore by herself," Adam said.

Louise raised an eyebrow. "She won't get in trouble will she?"

"Only if she gets caught," Adam said.

"He means no," Mister-… _Tarasque_ said.

They entered the main corridor, joining the groups of students also heading for breakfast.

Louise caught a glimpse of Kirche and Tabitha.

Oh good, Louise thought. They sat farther away this time.

This time it was Mi- _Tarasque_ , she reminded herself, that pull out her seat.

"Good work, familiar," she said imperiously as she sat down.

She glanced at Adam next to her, who gave her a slight nod and a wink.

Louise swiftly turned to the food in front of her. She said the prayer and began to eat. As she ate, she reviewed her To-do list.

Today was a free day for second years so they could bond with their familiars. Her familiar Adam was a noble and hero from who knows where. She should probably ask about that. And do the same about how he managed to get _three_ rare species of familiars as his servants, especially ones that could take human form!

She glanced at her wrist, to the Seven Sins marks. She had some understanding of what they did, but if these things gave her magic, she needed to know how to use them.

 _Master_ , Louise was startled when she heard Inari's voice in her head. _There is a dragon here that says you're friends with her big sister. Is that true?_

 _Yes Inari_ , Adam said, and Louise caught him glancing to Kirche and Tabitha. _Though we're off to a rocky start._

 _Is the big sister cute?_ Inari asked.

There was a mental snort, and for some reason, Louise turned her head behind her to look at Tarasque, who stood amusingly annoyed and cross armed.

 _What?_ Tarasque asked without moving his mouth.

Louise, wide eyed, whipped her head towards Adam, who hadn't stop eating.

 _Make friends with the dragon if you can_ , Adam said, biting an apple. _And watch what you say. It seems Louise can eavesdrop_. He grinned at the end without looking at her.

Louise felt her cheeks warm.

 _Shut up!_ she shouted. _It's not like I want to listen!_

 _Hahahaha!_ Inari laughed. _She's part of the network now? Ooooh! The possibilities! Oh yes, I can work with this!_

 _Plan your pranks later_ , Adam said. _And try not to get eaten by the dragon._

Louise stared at Adam as her head went silent and the hall's chatter sounded once more.

Honestly, she thought. Will her familiar _ever_ make sense?!

After breakfast ended, Louise, Adam, and Tarasque went outside to the courtyard.

Numerous tables and chairs had been set up and Louise saw many second years had already formed groups.

Let's see, Louise thought as she looked around. Somewhere private enough that others won't eavesdrop- Ah ha!

Louie grinned as she found the perfect table. It was away from those that would bother her yet still in range of the servants' hearing.

"This way," Louise said as she headed to the table. She saw the maids serving delicious looking cakes with drinks. Nn, by the time the maids passed by her chosen table, there might not be any left. Wait! "Tarasque! Go fetch a platter of cakes and drinks!"

Due to Tarasque's default expression apparently being a glare, Louise wasn't sure if he was bothered by the order despite Adam's earlier words.

Tarasque broke off from their walk and Louise exhale in relief. She saw Adam shake his head, smiling.

They reached the table.

"Okay," Louise said when they sat. "I want to know everything about you that you haven't told me already."

Adam didn't seem surprised by the demand so Louise suspected he was expecting her to ask eventually. He was a mysterious foreign noble knight hero from a distant land. Of course he expected her to be curious!

"My history is a bit complicated," Adam said. "And our way of life is probably different from yours."

"If this partnership is going to work," Louise said, "then I need to know you better. You and your servants."

Tarasque returned with a platter of cakes, a teapot and two cups.

 _Master. Summoner_ , Tarasque said. _Inari wants me to assist that maid from yesterday in handing out the desserts. Your thoughts?_

When Tarasque had placed the platter on the table, Adam served her and himself two pieces of cake and filled the cups with tea.

Placing the teapot on the table, Adam said, _Knowing Inari, he's probably trying to set you guys up. Sounds fun!_

"Ow!" Louise cried when she bit too hard in her fork.

"I know the cake is good," Adam said with a grin. "But you don't have to bite that hard."

"Shut up," Louise said. "You know why I did it." Turning to Tarasque, she said, "Go ahead and assist the maid. It'll give you something to do while Adam and I converse."

"Very well," Tarasque said. He turned and left.

"Ready for storytime?" Adam asked.

Louise glared at Adam.

"Well," Adam started. "You know I said I'm a war hero right?" Louise nodded. "That war became known as the _Second_ Great War." Louise widened her eyes mid-bite. "The First Great War was fought millenia ago by The Three Great Factions of Akuma, Tenshi, and Grigori. The war ended when the leaders of the Akuma and the Tenshi perished in battle and also because they, like the Grigori, lost the majority of their forces, forcing an unofficial ceasefire."

Louise took a sip of her tea. She asked, "What broke it?"

Adam took a sip of his own tea. He said, "Well as can be expected, some people from all sides were dissatisfied with the way the war ended and the grudges endured until present day."

Louise nodded. Her family's own history with the Zerbsts was proof of how long a grudge could last.

"It happened in-"

 _Master!_ Inari shouted, cutting Adam off. _Tarasque is choking one of these idiot children!_

Louise and Adam shared an alarmed look and then ran in a rush.

There was a commotion nearly on the other side of the yard from where their table was, where a crowd had formed.

Adam forced his way through, shouting at them to move out of the way. Louise followed in his wake, unnoticed compared to her familiar's more noticeable actions.

They reached the center of the crowd and saw Tarasque choking a kneeling Guiche with one hand. Inari was in his fox form, biting and tugging Tarasque's pants. The maid, Siesta, Louise recalled, was half raised on the ground, as if she had being pushed down and froze mid-way of getting up.

Adam jostled Louise with an elbow bump.

"What?" she asked.

Adam leaned in and whispered, "Control your familiar, Louise."

A candlewick lit up in Louise's mind. That's right! she thought. Tarasque is my familiar!

"Tarasque!" Louise called as marched closer to the him. "Let him go now!"

Tarasque let Guiche go. Guiche took a massive breath of air as he held his hand against his throat as he coughed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Louise demanded.

Tarasque sneered in Guiche's direction. "The fool got caught courting two females at the same time and got slapped for it. He then blamed the maid since she was returning a perfume bottle he had dropped and tried to strike her."

"That foolish maid should been more discreet in returning the perfume," Guiche said. He was now standing and trying to look superior, as if his humiliation had never happened. "When I said the bottle wasn't mine, she should've gone away and returned it another time."

"No," Tarasque growled. "What should have happened was you taking responsibility for being stupid enough to court two girls from the same school, apologize to both of them, and then beg whichever one of them you really liked for forgiveness. Not that you actually _deserve_ any for being a conceited, ignorant, womanizing moron."

The crowd around them chatted and laughed.

"Yeah Guiche," someone said. "It's your fault!"

"How dare you speak to a noble that way, you commoner?!" Guiche shouted at Tarasque.

Louise felt a spark of anger from Tarasque and imposed herself between him and Guiche.

"That is enough, Guiche," Louise said. "This discussion is over."

"Preposterous," Guiche said. "My honor and that of two maidens has been damaged. I challenge this commoner fool to a duel!"

The declaration seemed to excite the crowd.

"Duels are forbidden, Guiche," Louise said. She wonder if Guiche was still air deprived.

"Only between nobility," Guiche countered with a smug grin. "There's nothing stopping a duel between a noble and a commoner."

"That sound wonderful," Adam said as he walked up to them. He clapped his hands. "There's just one problem. If I recall, a familiar is an extension of the mage, correct?"

"Yes," Louise said as a knot formed in her stomach.

"In that case," Adam grinned, as if celebrating his birthday. "The fool is not challenging the commoner, but rather _Louise_ _herself_."

Louise felt the knot in her stomach tighten.

Guiche blinked as if the thought had never occurred to him. He then waved his rose wand arrogantly. "I'm going to duel Louise the Zero? It won't be much of a duel then, won't it?"

Louise suddenly felt like punching Guiche in the face.

"Louise would be more than happy to accept your challenge," Adam said.

"What?!" Louise shouted, rounding on Adam. "I _just_ _said_ duels were _forbidden_!"

"Quite true," Adam said. He turned to the crowd. "But I'm sure none of you will tell a teacher, right? Hey Kirche, don't you want to see Louise put this idiot in his place? After all, if it had been you he cheated on, you'd want him punished, right?"

Kirche laughed annoyingly. "Ohoho! I'd burn him to a crisp myself. But I wouldn't mind seeing little Louise do it for me."

"I don't need your approval, Zerbst!" Louise shouted.

Kirche simply smiled.

"It's a duel!" Adam said, catching Louise's attention again. "So, idiot two timer. When and where?"

Guiche twisted his face. "I don't see a reason to duel the Zero. It would be a waste of my time."

Louise clenched her fist. A red hot rage danced inside her.

"What's the matter, Guiche?" Louise said. "You'll fight a commoner but not another noble? Ha! You really are a spineless coward! Pathetic!"

The crowd around Louise burst into cheers and laughter. Guiche flushed crimson.

"Fine!" Guiche said, turning away with a flourish. "I'll see you in Vestri Court, Louise the Zero."

A chunk of the crowd followed after Guiche. The rest gossipped among themselves.

"I have to say Louise," Kirche said as she joined Louise's group. "It's fun to see your fire burning someone else for a change."

Louise made to say something, but was stopped by Adam.

 _Just take the compliment_ , Adam said.

Louise glared at Adam, her inner fire stoked.

"What were you thinking getting me involved in this?!" she shouted.

"So you _don't_ want to humiliate," Adam said, "one of your tormentors and defend the honor of your fellow maidens? What kind of noble _are_ you?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Louise shouted. "How in Brimir's name do you expect me to win a duel when-"

Louise stopped when Adam put his hand on her head. He knelt in front of her.

"I have full confidence that you will win, Louise," Adam said.

Louise felt her heart speed up at those words.

"You have great magic Louise," Adam said. "Never doubt that."

 _Have faith in yourself_ , Adam continued. _Let the Sins guide you to victory._

Louise felt her wrist tingle. She heard a gentle breeze, crashing waves, and tumbling rocks. She felt intervals of hot and cold. She smelled a fruity aroma, and felt a sense of calm.

Louise nodded her head in a trance.

Adam smiled. As he straighten, he said, "Lead the way."

Louise turned and headed to Vestri Court. She was followed by Adam, Tarasque, Kirche, and Tabitha.

A crowd had formed in Vestri Court, the idiot Guiche in its center. The crowd parted as Louise's group approached.

"I commend you for not running away, Louise the Zero," Guiche said.

Louise faced Guiche at a distance. Adam and the others stayed at the edge of the crowd.

"Oh please," Louise said, with sudden confidence. "Who would run away from _you_?"

The crowd laughed at that, making Guiche redden.

"It seems like you've forgotten your place, _zero_!" Guiche flicked his rose and a petal floated to the ground.

The petal glowed, and a golem appeared. It looked like an armor clad female warrior constructed from metal.

"Tch," Louise clicked her tongue.

Guiche's signature bronze Valkyries. Despite being a pompous flirt, his detailed constructs were impressive for a Dot level mage.

"Charge!" Guiche ordered.

The Valkyrie rushed and was in front of Louise with its arm reared back.

"Yah!" Louise screamed and covered her face with her arms.

Nothing happened.

Louise opened her eyes and saw she was face to face with the Valkyrie.

"Get away!" she shouted, and a strong gale sent the Valkyrie towards Guiche at high speed.

"Levitate!" Guiche quickly chanted as he aimed at the golem. The golem slowed and was held aloft.

"I'm curious as to how you defended yourself, Zero," Guiche said as he lowered the Valkyrie on the ground.

Louise blinked, her only sign of confusion.

What is he-? Her thoughts paused when she saw what he meant.

The Valkyrie's left hand, the one it used to strike her, was _gone!_

The Valkyrie readied her spear.

"Lets see if you can duplicate a fluke, Zero," Guiche said. He pointed his rose forward and the Valkyrie rushed ahead.

Louise cast her her spell quickly. "Earth Wall!"

Instantly, the ground rose in front of the Valkyrie. Crash! The Valkyrie plowed through the wall but fell over to the ground.

Louise aimed at the golem as a spell rushed out of her mouth. "Ha-di!"

The Valkyrie _exploded_ into pieces!

A hush fell on the courtyard. Louise stared at the spot she just blew up. Never before had she caused an explosion on purpose, and never this controlled.

In fact, she had never even _heard_ of the spell she just used!

"Did Louise just blow up that golem?" a girl said.

"And she cast an earth spell too," a boy said.

"And she wasn't hurt earlier when the golem hit her," another girl said.

Guiche laughed. "Even now you can't avoid exploding something can you?"

He flicked his rose and three petals fell to the ground. A moment later, three Valkyries rose from the ground.

Louise gripped her wand as she shifted her body stance; wand slightly away from her, feet ready for movement. Her left hand was hidden in her cloak; fingers flexing as tingles ran up her arm and to the rest of her body.

"Get her!" Guiche ordered.

The three Valkyries charged. The middle one went straight ahead while the other two fanned out on the sides.

"Eh?" Louise made a noise of confusion. These golems weren't moving as fast as the first one.

Did Guiche mess up the spell? Louise thought. She narrowed her eyes. It doesn't matter. I have to beat three of these things now!

"Stone Rampart!" she cast.

A larger wall of earth rose from the ground, about seven feet in height and length.

The two flanking Valkyries were far enough to not be bothered, but the middle one-

"Levitate!" Guiche cast.

-will go over without issue.

Louise found herself grinning. The three golems were still coming, but with Guiche now blind to her side of the wall…

"Pitfall." She waved her wand at the spot the middle Valkyrie would land in. Sure enough, the ground sank and the golem fell into a pit.

Louise felt a slight chill and jumped backwards just as a spear struck where her legs used to be.

"Yah!" she shouted as she pedaled back. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the left Valkyrie near her, fist raised.

Louise raised her left arm as the golem struck-

-and the fist stopped short on her palm without fail.

"Eeeeh?! Louise shouted.

She heard a whoosh sound and dropped to a knee as the other Valkyrie's spear sailed where her head was.

They're trying to kill me! Louise shouted in surprise.

Surprise, but not panic; which Louise found strange.

Her mind flashed to a lesson with Eleanore. She recalled her oldest sister blowing away all the dust in the room after a failed casting.

"Gale Sweep!" Louise cast, raising her wand high.

Shouts of surprise were lost to the powerful wind that surged outward from Louise. The Valkyries were swept away towards the wall where they smashed to pieces and the wall broke down as well.

I'm alive? Louise thought as she panted. She felt tired and energetic at the same time. She had never cast this many spells before, so she should be low on Willpower. But thanks to Lust, she was sure she could still cast a few more.

 _Interesting_ , said Adam's voice in her head. _So that's what Gluttony and Sloth do._

Louise blinked. Was Adam talking to her?

 _If I'm not mistaken_ , Tarasque said. _That was an Egyptian Word of Power she used to destroy that construct._

 _Hahahahaha! I know!_ Adam said. _To think her Envy would be that strong! To use a form of magic she didn't even know existed! She's fantastic!_

Louise felt her cheeks warm.

A rumbling noise forced her attention forward, where the remains of her wall were moving.

The remains glowed, and in a flash, _ten_ Valkyries now stood in a file.

Louise readied her wand again as she shifted her foot back, tracing a pattern.

"It is amazing," Guiche said, "how much good fortune you've used to survive this long."

Hm? Louise noticed that Guiche seemed to shake a bit. Her eyes narrowed. It seemed like Guiche was low on Willpower too.

The Valkyrie that fell in the pit crawled out in that moment.

Joy, Louise thought. _Eleven_ Valkyries to deal with.

"Good fortune, is it?!" Louise said, grinning. "Are you sure that it's not the fact that you've spent too much time flirting and less time practicing spells?"

" _Enough_! Attack!" Guiche shouted.

"Guiche that's enough!" someone shouted.

"You're going too far!" another shouted.

The Valkyries didn't stop, and Louise kept her grin.

Three feet away from her, and the first Valkyries smacked into an invisible wall.

They rounded Louise, and it was noticed that the wall was more of a dome.

"Nice try Guiche," Louise said.

"But how?!" Guiche said.

Surrounded by eleven Valkyries, the perfect spell came to mind, and Louise felt a nauseous taste in her mouth.

Why did it have to be _this_ spell?! Louise complained even as she raised her wand high.

"Pillar of Passion!" she cast.

The world around Louise was lost in a soaring fire. Bright orange flames roared upwards.

"Wow," Louise said as she stared transfixed.

I did this, she thought, smiling. She lowered her wand and the flames calmed as she did.

A black, burned grass patch ringed her defensive dome. She looked down, and saw the pattern her foot had drawn.

"Drowah," she read unknowingly.

"How is this possible?" Guiche said, panting heavily. "I… I yield."

Clap! Clap! Clap!

The slow claps brought Louise out of her reverie. Adam was walking towards her.

"Girls and boys," Adam said, "I give you the winner of the duel, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!"

The crowd broke into cheers.

"Impressive duel, Zero!" someone said.

"She's not a zero anymore! Did you see all those spells she cast?!" a girl said.

"Valliere!" an unpleasant voice called.

Kirche walked over with her hands on her hips. Louise glared at Kirche and tighten her wand grip.

"You have a lot of nerve," Kirche said, "using one of my family's signature spells to win."

"Hmph! Your family has stolen plenty from mine," Louise said. "It's only fair I steal something from you." She grinned. "And do it better than you too."

"How dare you?!" Kirche shouted. "A boring, prudish, sheltered Tristainian like you would _never_ understand the all consuming passion that represents this spell!"

"Come summoner," Tarasque said, imposing himself between them. "There's been enough excitement for one day. You need food and rest."

With a calming exhale, Louise started to feel how tired she was. But she didn't let it show.

"Fine," Louise said. "I shouldn't waste my time any more than I already have."

"Why I ought to- huh?" Kirche was interrupted by Tabitha's staff in front of her.

"Ruining moment," Tabitha said.

Kirche grit her teeth but didn't argue further.

Facing Louise, Tabitha said, "Congratulations."

Tabitha gave Adam a glance, then walked away.

"Hey, wait for me," Kirche said as she followed.

Adam put a hand on her back and lead her away. The crowd parted for her, some of them smiling and congratulating her.

Louise felt light as she walked with pride. She had done it! She cast successful spells _and_ won the duel!

"Hm?" Louise saw that Adam was leading them to their table, and that fox Inari, and that Siesta maid were waiting for them.

 _Way to go!_ Inari said, running circles around Louise and Adam. _That was amazing!_

Louise blushed. Siesta walked up to them and bowed.

"My deepest apologies for causing so much trouble," Siesta said.

"It was not your fault," Tarasque said, stepping forward. "If that fool did not wish to get caught two-timing, he should have been more discreet."

"Your name is Siesta, correct?" Louise asked.

"Yes milady," Siesta said. "I apologized once more for-"

"You're not the one who involved me in the duel," Louise interrupted. She then glared at Adam. "Isn't that right?"

"Siesta," Adam said, ignoring Louise. Louise felt a vein throb. "With Inari taking such a liking to you, I wonder if it might be possible to have you in my service?"

Louise and Siesta widened their eyes at that.

A personal work offer from a noble? Louise thought. That _could_ end up paying more than the academy - but then again, Louise had heard from her family that some nobles have other ideas for hiring beauties like Siesta.

 _What's the big idea?_ Louise said, looking at Adam.

"That being said," Adam continued, "as my documents will take some time to deal with, being so far from home, you will on paper be under Louise's employ."

 _What?!_ Louise shouted. Inari's fur puffed up in surprise.

"Milord?" Siesta said.

"Louise and I will speak with the headmaster," Adam said, "and place you as Louise's personal maid. If you wish, we can request that you be allowed to continue assisting your fellow maids after your done with your duties with Louise."

"Not to sound ungrateful milord," Siesta said, "but why would you offer me this?"

"Yes," Louise glared up at Adam. "Why?!"

Adam looked at Louise. "I think that you need some female presence that won't anger you, and Medusa and Siesta are perfect for that. Medusa can pass off as a gift from your family, and with Siesta in your service, she can be around you without issues."

"A friend?" Louise said. "You're hiring a servant to be my friend?!"

Siesta fidgeted.

Adam shrugged. "Well you hate everyone your age, and they ridicule you. I figured some new blood might do you good."

Louise raised a fist. Who does this think he is? Making me a playdate?! I ought to whip him into shape!

Adam moved and placed a hand on Siesta's shoulder. The maid stiffened and blushed.

"Don't worry," Adam said "Louise and I will take good care of you."

Siesta nodded. Inari yelped and ran circles around Siesta, wagging his tail.

"See?" Adam said, though Louise wasn't sure if it was meant for her or Siesta. "Inari agrees."

Siesta knelt and scratched Inari's head. "Well I do feed him. He has a bias."

"Will you accept my offer?" Adam asked.

Siesta stood up, hands folded at the waist.

"Could I ask for some time, milord?" Siesta asked.

"Of course," Adam smiled. "Such a decision should not be taken lightly."

"My gratitude, milord," Siesta bowed.

Louise watched the maid walk away.

"So what's the _real_ reason you want to hire her?" Louise said as she and Adam sat down at their table.

Adam waved a black wand with a ruby tip at the teapot and cups. She felt the heat wash over them.

"What I said wasn't the real reason?" Adam asked.

"Nobles don't usually hire servants like her out of the goodness of their hearts," she said.

"And that speaks volumes about Halkegenia's nobility," Adam said.

Louise grit her teeth.

"To be fair though," Adam added, "the Akuma and Grigori were of similar mindset for quite some time."

Louise took a sip of her tea.

"I meant what I said," Adam said. "You need more friends outside of Kirche-"

"Kirche?!" Louise slammed her cup on the table. "I am not friends with that oversized, promiscuous, good for nothing cow!"

Adam looked at her. He shrugged and drank his tea.

"Anyway," Adam said. "Other than you making friends, I think Siesta may be capable of using Sacred Gears."

"Sacred what?" Louise said. She blinked. "Oh! You mean those healing rings of yours?!"

"Yes," Adam said. "I'm certain she might be able to use those, or maybe another one. Who knows, she might end up with two."

"And why aren't you giving _me_ a Sacred Gear?" Louise said.

Tarasque snorted. Inari stood on his back paws and looked at Louise over the chair.

 _Oh no little master!_ Inari said. _You already have all of the Seven Deadly Sins! Adding any more foreign power could harm you!_

"What?!" Louise shouted at Inari. She looked at Adam. "Is that true?!"

"It's a possibility," Adam said. "And even if it wasn't, I wouldn't give you a Sacred Gear."

"Why not?!" Louise said.

"Because," Adam grinned, "with your versions of the sins, it would be redundant. In theory, almost anything a Sacred Gear can do, so could you."

"Really?!" Louise straightened, grinning.

" _In theory_ ," Adam repeated.

 _Hahahaha!_ Inari laughed. He then snuggled on Louise's thigh. _No need to be so greedy little master._

Louise blushed. "Shut up! I'm not greedy! I just want to know why my familiar would give a random maid an enchanted artifact but to not his master!"

Adam grinned. "I already gave you eleven treasures you didn't have before. What more do you want?"

"Eleven?" Louise scrunched her face.

"He means," Tarasque said, "the Seven Deadly Sins, himself, and the three of us."

"Oh!" Louise said. "So what's next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Adam said. "You'll be practicing how to use the sins better. You got lucky today with your instincts, but that won't always work for you. You _need_ to know what you can do so you can do it better."

Louise slumped her shoulders a bit.

Lessons? Just what she needed - _another teacher to disappoint._

 _Don't worry little master,_ Inari said, catching her attention. _You'll do great with master's lessons._

Louise widened her eyes with a jolt. She hadn't intended to transmit those thoughts.

Adam steepled his fingers under his chin as he leaned on the table.

"Come now Louise," Adam said. "Do you really think I would be angry at you if you had trouble using your new magic?"

"Nnh," Louise whined as her face burned.

Adam refilled their cups.

"You and I," Adam said as he raised his cup, "are going to have _all kinds of fun_." He winked and drank his tea.

"Y-Y-Y-You remember your place, familiar!" Louise glared through her blush.

"I know my place," Adam said. "Right now, it's here. With you."

Ba-bump, ba-bump went her heart. Louise drank her tea to calm down. It half-worked.

"So when do we start the lessons?" Louise asked.

"We have the whole day to ourselves," Adam said. "Is it all right to go to town or something? That way might be the safer way to sneak away than simply staying in your room all day. Who knows what rumors will pop up?"

"Guh! Cufh! Cufh!" Louise choked on her tea. "What are you implying?!"

"Me? Nothing. Your bullies on the other hand will wonder why you spend all day in your room with a handsome gentleman."

"But you're my-! Oh wait. No one knows you're my familiar," Louise said. She looked at Tarasque. Then at Adam. "They won't question why I spent all day in my room with Tarasque, because human boy or not, he is supposed to be my familiar. You on the other hand…"

"Am passing of as a foreign noble from a very far off country," Adam said. "Academy lessons and public venues are one thing, but loitering around your room will invite curiosity about our relationship."

"Like it hasn't already?" Louise said. "Suddenly having a friend, a _guy_ friend, plus my strange human familiar? I don't even want to know what they're saying about me."

 _You really don't_ , Inari said.

"There really are rumors?!" Louise shouted. "What do they say?"

 _But you said-,_

"Forget what I said," Louise interrupted, shaking Inari in her hands. "Listen to what I'm saying now."

Inari went poof! becoming smoke that swiftly faded.

 _Catch me if you can little master!_ Inari said. _Hahahahahaha!_

"Why you little furball!" Louise shouted and ran off to search.

As she ran, she caught a snippet from Tarasque and Adam.

"So did she pass your test?" Tarasque asked.

"She did better than I expected in that duel," Adam said. "Honestly, to have summoned me from the Dimensional Gap, and obtained such strong versions of _all_ Seven Deadly Sins with such instinctive use…"

"It reminds you of yourself doesn't it?" Tarasque asked. "Of when you met the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou."

"If what the teacher and headmaster said was true," Adam's voice said. "Then it won't be long before destiny calls."

"Will we respond once it does?" Tarasque said.

"That's not our decision," Adam said. "It will be Louise's."

Louise paused in the arches of the corridors.

What were those two talking about? Louise thought. Maybe-

"Ow!" Louise jumped when something bit her ankle.

Hopping on one foot, she saw the laughing Inari running away.

"You're going to pay for that, you rotten fox!"

Louise ran after Inari, her mind discarding all thoughts not focused on how to punish the fox once she caught him.

* * *

Author's Note

Hello reader!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

That's right. The "make it or break it" point of many FoZ/ZnT fanfics, from what ive seen, is the duel with guiche!

(inhale, exhale) so how did i do? (grin) Was it a good twist, having louise duel him? Did you see that coming? What did you think of the duel?

Please review your thoughts on the duel and the chapter, let me know what you liked and didn't like.

Have a great day, and I'll see you next update. (grin)

Signed,

kingpariah


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Holy (bleep!) (laughs)

Wow. when I called ch3 the "make it or break it" point, I did not think it would be that significant. (laughs)

Now then, read on and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Adam strolled the hallways like he owned them.

Which apparently was a good way to walk as none of the students or staff batted an eye in his direction.

Well, that wasn't quite true as he heard the fading giggling of the group of girls he just passed.

Now then, Adam thought as he neared the end of the corridor. We should run into each right about… now!

"Yaah!" screamed the woman he just bumped into by turning the corner.

"Whoa!" Adam reached out and held the woman's arm and waist. "Sorry miss. I didn't see you."

In truth he had seen Miss Longueville through the tag Medusa placed on the woman when she had talked with Colbert in front of the school treasury.

The woman's insistent interest in the vault made Adam suspect she was a thief of sorts.

Of course he could be reading too much into it and she really was interested in magical artifacts as she said. That Colbert guy always seemed interested in expanding his knowledge from what Medusa had seen.

And just like with Medusa, Longueville didn't noticed the marks he just left on her body as he stepped back.

She adjusted her glasses to look up at him, saying, "No it's fine."

Adam wouldn't trade his height for anything. He loved it when girls looked up at him.

"I'm a bit curious as to why you would be here," Longueville said. "There are no classes for your year in this floor."

Adam looked around the corridor and leaned in to whisper, "Would you mind keeping a secret, miss…?"

"Longueville," she said.

"And your subject is?" Adam asked.

"Oh, no, no," Longueville said, waving her hands. "I'm not a teacher here. I'm the headmaster's secretary."

"Oh," Adam dropped his face in disappointment. "And here I was getting excited about getting lessons from a beautiful teacher."

Bull's eyes, Adam thought as Longueville's shocked face turned red.

"You, you're certainly bold, young man," Longueville said.

"Who dares wins," Adam said as he motioned for the stairs.

"Indeed," Longueville said, smiling as she walked.

 _Hey master_ , Tarasque said. _That bald teacher wishes to speak with Louise about the duel._

 _Make sure she doesn't say anything stupid,_ Adam said as he walked alongside Longueville on the stairs. _Lets not have the locals after our asses this early. We don't have a different base yet, and Medusa's fort is incomplete._

"No offense to the teachers," Adam said to Longueville. "I mean, they know their stuff, but they're not much to look at."

 _I still can't believe you had her replicate that thing_ , Tarasque said.

"What about your female classmates?" Longueville asked.

 _Books, movies, and video games are awesome!_ Adam said to Tarasque as he looked to the side. _Half of my victories are thanks to their inspiration. Besides, you took a few cues from me and the others and researched them for inspiration._

 _Clearly you were a bad influence_ , Tarasque said.

 _It's what I do best_ , Adam said.

He felt the connection quiet down.

"There are some cute girls that caught my eye," Adam said, looking at Longueville. He pretended to scratch the back of his neck, tracing words of power on the air itself. "But the social norms here are so different from back home that I'm not sure how to approach them."

Longueville giggled. "Yes, Tristain is a bit more strict when it comes to nobles courting one another."

"I bet you have lots of suitors," Adam said. "Do you have to have to blow them away with wind magic?"

"I prefer to sink them up to their necks in mud," Longueville said.

"Ah, earth magic," Adam said, nodding. "No shortage of that anywhere."

"Except the ocean of course," Longueville said.

"True, but I'm sure a Square class like you wouldn't be bothered," Adam smiled.

"I appreciate the confidence, but I… I don't think I got your name," Longueville said, blushing.

"Adam Gates," he said.

"Interesting name," she said.

"Well, I _am_ an interesting man," Adam said.

"Uh huh," Longueville voiced, amused.

"Miss Longueville," Adam said, putting his arm on the wall to block her. "Would it be too much to ask for a private lesson from you?"

Longueville blinked. "That… That would be greatly inappropriate."

"Just one lesson," Adam said, stepping closer. Longueville hid a hand under her cloak as her back touched the wall. "If it doesn't go to your liking, we'll go our separate ways and never speak of it."

"If?" Longueville asked. "You sound certain I won't dislike it."

"I guarantee it that you'll like it," Adam said.

Longueville kept quiet.

"I really shouldn't," she said.

"What if," Adam whispered as he leaned in, "by agreeing, I don't report your desire to rob the vault?"

Longueville narrowed her eyes. Adam felt her magic try to soften the stairs, but a tap of his foot cut the magic off.

"How did you…" Longueville stared.

"The more things change," Adam said, leaning closer, "the more they stay the same."

"What," Adam said before she could talk, "could be so important- I mean, really, how greedy can you be -that you'd risk the wrath of so many nobles by endangering their children?"

Rage filled Longueville's expression. The hand Adam had next to her head sunk into the wall while elongated hands burst from the stones around them and grabbed Adam on his neck, arms and legs.

"How dare you," Longueville growled.

Adam's smile didn't fade. "Does this hurt my chances of a private lesson?"

"Adam Gates, was it?" she asked. Adam noticed she had yet to try and move away from the wall. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've heard that name on the school records."

"And you would have memorized the entire student body in less than two months?" Adam asked.

"Who are you, _really_?" Longueville asked.

Adam moved his arm - the stone shackle jiggled then hardened - and took cupped Longueville's chin with his gloved right hand.

"I am a foreign noble from a far off nation," Adam said, as he leaned closer and closer, "that decided to enjoy Halkeginia's culture, women, weather, women, religion, women, society, women, and have I mentioned women yet?"

Despite the proximity, their bodies were not yet touching, and Adam clearly saw the frustration of her ineffective casting mount on Longueville's face.

"How are you doing this?!" Longueville shouted. "I am a Triangle class mage! I shouldn't be thwarted by a child!"

Adam released her chin, and brandished the back of his gloved hand, index extended.

A gold ring glinted into view, etched with designs of mountain peaks and desert dunes.

"I call this ring," Adam said, "Patient Earth. Want to know why?"

"You'll tell me regardless," Longueville said.

"Beauty _and_ brains," Adam said. "Keep it up and I'll end up falling for you."

"Joy," she said. Adam had felt more warmth from the arctic than her reply.

Adam placed his free hand on the wall. And it sank into it, causing him to press up against Longueville. She widened her eyes at the proximity and her body trembled.

Ordinarily, Adam wouldn't act in this manner with a girl, but while he had succeeded in expelling the excess of the aborted Juggernaut Drive, he still spent _quite_ some time in the Dimensional Gap even if he had been asleep through it all.

So he had a _lot_ of lost time to make up for.

"Patient Earth," Adam said, "was once a simple if expensive ring. Nothing important about it other than its gold value."

Adam felt Longueville ineffectively cast more spells as she moved her wand under her cloak.

"Until one day," Adam said. "The ring was blessed with the power of Geb, a god of earth."

Longueville froze in shock.

The stone arms sank back to their source as Adam stepped away from Longueville, removing his hands from the wall.

"This ring bestows on its wearer astounding earth magic," Adam said. "If I were to give it to you, I'd say it'd make you as strong as two Square class mages.

"That's insane!" Longueville said.

"Why do you seek the Staff of Destruction?" Adam asked.

Longueville glared at him. She glanced around, likely hoping to see someone passing by.

But she won't. The spells Adam was using to give them privacy ensured it.

"What do you know of it?" she asked.

"What do you want with it?"

"To sell it to the highest bidder," she said.

Adam nodded. "Give me one private lesson, tonight. And I shall get it for you."

"No," Longueville said immediately, glaring. "I will steal it on my own. I don't need your help."

"But you do _need_ my _silence_ ," Adam grinned.

If Longueville had the power to kill with her mind, Adam would be dead a thousand times over.

"You expected me to believe," Longueville said, "that you won't report me if I give you this lesson, whose subject I'm pretty certain is obvious?"

"Are you going to harm the students?" Adam asked.

"I have no intention of harming the students. If all goes well, I shouldn't have to."

"Then yes," Adam said. "I'll keep quiet."

"After curfew," she said, "meet me downstairs where we bumped into each other."

"See you then," Adam said.

She glared at him and walked away up the stairs.

With her back to him, Adam twirled his index finger in a circle and undid his spells. He headed down the stairs.

Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Louise exhaled as she leaned against the wall, panting.

Stupid fox, she thought as she glared at the floor.

"Did you have fun?" Tarasque's voice amusedly said.

Louise raised her eyes to see the amused Tarasque holding out a small crystal bottle filled with cold water.

She didn't know how she knew it was water, but removing the cork and taking a drink proved her correct.

Louise exhaled, refreshed.

"Where did Inari go?" she demanded.

"No one knows," Tarasque said as he took back the bottle and hid it inside his cape which Louise was certain had no pockets. "Inari can be hard to find when he doesn't want to be found."

Louise fumed. "So I just wait until he shows up again?"

Tarasque made to answer, but shut his mouth with what had to be a painful click as he looked behind her.

Louise turned and saw Prof. Colbert walking down the hall.

"Ah, Miss Valliere," Colbert said. "The student I was looking for."

"For me?" Louise asked in surprise. Why would Prof. Colbert be looking for her? She hadn't blown up anything in a failed attempt at spellcasting.

"Yes," Colbert said. "I wanted to speak to you about your duel against Mr. Gramont."

Louise felt her stomach drop. In the excitement of victory, she had completely forgotten that the duel was against the rules!

"You are not in trouble," Colbert hurriedly said. Louise wondered if her panic was noticeable. "I simply wish to speak about how you used your magic is all. I understand spellcasting has been something of an issue for you."

Something of an issue? Louise angrily thought. More like a stigma that hovered endlessly over her like a bad smell!

Not that she ever _smelled_ bad! Bad hygiene plus her explosive misfires would've had Mother kicking her out of the family a long time ago!

"That is correct Professor," Louise said, getting a handle on her anger as a feeling of calm washed over her.

"I wish to speak to you about how you managed to successfully cast spells this time around in contrast to your other attempts. If you do not mind that is," Colbert explained.

"No, it's fine," Louise said. "Do we talk in your office?"

"The library will do fine," Colbert said. "Follow me please."

Louise walked beside Colbert as he led the way to the library.

 _Be careful of what you tell him, Summoner_ , Tarasque told her.

 _What do you mean?_ Louise asked.

 _Do not speak of the Sin powers for one thing_ , Tarasque said. _If a reason must be given, say the contract may have improved or eliminated the cause of your magic problems._

The three of them had entered the library when Louise responded.

 _That sounds reasonable_ , Louise said. _I can always that I didn't know my magic had improved. Which is true enough since I hadn't yet cast anything since lessons ended yesterday._

"This should do," Colbert said as they reached a table that was a bit away from the more traveled sections.

Louise sat down across her teacher while Tarasque stood at her left side.

"Now, Colbert said, "I'm sure you can understand if I start off by saying that you avoid further duels unless authorized."

"Yes professor," Louise said, ducking her head.

"Now then," Colbert said. "If you could perhaps recount any differences in today's spell castings in comparison to your other attempts?"

Louise tapped her fingers on her lap.

"There really weren't any… _particular_ differences," Louise answered. "Other than the spells actually working this time around, casting the spells felt the same as every other time I cast a spell."

"Interesting," Colbert said. "Have you thought about any possible reasons as to why the sudden change?"

Louise shrugged nobly. "The best reason I can think of is that contracting my familiar somehow fixed it, or at least made it easier to cast spells."

Colbert smiled. "I understand you used three elements in the duel?"

Louise sat straighter if that was possible.

"That is correct," Louise said with pride. "I used Wind, Earth, and Fire."

"A Triangle Class Mage," Colbert said. "Impressive. That makes you the third known Triangle mage among the second years."

"Third?" Louise asked. "I know _Zerbst_ is supposed to be Triangle class, and apparently I'm a Triangle too. But who's the other one?"

"Why its miss Tabitha," Colbert said. "I was certain you knew. What with your tentative relations with miss Zerbst."

" _Tabitha_ is a Triangle mage?!" Louise said. "But she's so quiet and so not Triangle-like at all!"

She heard Tarasque say, "With that dragon for a familiar, it shouldn't be that surprising."

"Shut it," Louise said.

"And to be fair," Tarasque continued, "you don't look very Triangle class yourself yet the duel proved otherwise."

Louise shook her fist at him. "I said, shut it!"

"Mister Familiar," Colbert said. "If I could ask you a few questions."

"Questions for me? Why?" Tarasque asked.

Colbert adjusted his glasses. "Surely you noticed that you are not like most familiars."

"You mean that I'm the only one that speaks? Yes I have noticed," Tarasque said, crossing his arms. "You should really train them better. Do you have any idea how hard it is to have a conversation with that flying eye creature when all it does is stare at you?"

Louise stared at Tarasque, unable to figure out if he was joking or not.

"I see," Colbert said at length. Louise could tell he was also at a loss.

"So, mage of fire and ash," Tarasque said. Louise noticed her teacher lightly flinch a bit, "What curiosities do you have of me?"

"Surely you can understand," Colbert started, "my desire to know of your origins. Especially considering the armor you wore is not of Halkeginian make."

"My armor is nigh impossible for you people to recreate," Tarasque said, "and it is not easily earned."

"So its a measure of your strength then? Perhaps rank?" Colbert asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Tarasque said with narrowed eyes. "Concerned that I'll turn against my summoner?"

Louise felt her heart stop for a moment. Tarasque supposedly held great power as a Dragon King and was loyal to Adam. Adam's loyalty was currently determined by their mutual contract. If either of them, or the others, turned against her, how much of a chance did she have to survive?!

 _?! / ?! / ?! / ?!_

Louise stiffened as she felt four touches at the edge of her mind, curious and concerned.

 _I'm fine_ , she told the group. Their presence lingered for a moment more before leaving.

Louise exhaled a bit. That mental link was going to take some getting used to.

"We have never had a human familiar before," Colbert said. "The contract might have unexpected effects of both mage and familiar."

Tarasque sneered, nearly growling. Louise gingerly reached out and patted his arm. She smiled strainly when the glare got directed at her, but Tarasque exhaled through his nose and seemed to calm down.

"You only need to fear me," Tarasque said, "if you are an enemy of my master and my summoner."

Louise didn't miss the phrasing.

"There should be no problem then," Colbert said with a calm smile. "You'll understand that actions will be taken if you present a threat to the students or staff."

"I'd be disappointed otherwise," Tarasque said.

Louise heard Tarasque mental addition, _Not that you'd be much of a threat._

 _Tarasque!_ Louise shouted.

 _What? It's the truth_ , Tarasque replied.

"I'm curious," Tarasque said as Colbert made to rise.

"Yes?" Colbert said, once again sitting.

"A familiar," Tarasque said, "supposedly hints at a mage's ability. It reveals which element they are most attuned with, and how strong that mage is or might be. Correct?"

"Yes, that is correct," Colbert said.

"What do you think my summoner's potential might be, for having summoned such a strange and powerful familiar?"

Colbert tapped his fingers on his staff in rhythm.

"Hard to say really," Colbert said. "We can only wait and see."

"Wait and see," Tarasque casually repeated. For some reason, Louise found it too casual.

Colbert nodded as he rose from his seat.

"Thank you for your time," he said. "Enjoy the rest of the day, and best of luck on future casting."

Louise watched her teacher leave.

"Tarasque, sit down please," Louise asked.

Tarasque sat opposite her on a seat next to Colbert's former seat. He raised an eyebrow in question.

Louise tapped her fingers on the table in rhythm.

"How far do you think I'll go?" she asked. "Do you… Do you guys think I'll amount to anything? I mean, I know I can cast magic now, but is that because of the familiar contract, or because Adam's contract that gave me my Sin powers? Is it even _my_ _own_ magic I'm using or is it the Sins' power I'm using?"

Tarasque took a deep breath then exhaled. He muttered, "This is Adam's or Medusa's specialty."

Louise raised an eyebrow.

"You're better off asking Adam directly," Tarasque said.

"And you think he'll simply tell me?" Louise asked.

Tarasque shrugged. "I don't see why not. And if you need incentive, simply give him a cute smile or show a little leg. Do both and he'll be putty in your hands."

Louise felt her face burned as Tarasque grinned at the end.

"Pervert!" Louise shouted.

Tarasque rolled his eyes, still keeping his grin. "You are such a Tenshi."

"Tenshi?" Louise asked. "What's that?"

Tarasque waved her off. "Just a bunch of self righteous pigeons that are always on and on about virtue and being pious and stuff like that." He put his elbow on the table and leaned his cheek on his palm. "Even after dealing with them on numerous occasions, that first impression of mine hasn't changed from all those years ago."

He frowned. "Though that's probably because they didn't start changing their attitude until _after_ the Khaos Brigade attacked Kuoh."

"You guys were attacked?!" Louise said in a panic.

Tarasque jolted and straighten in his seat.

"That's… Adam is responsible for telling you of our background," Tarasque said.

"Why?" Louise asked, crossing her arms. "Can't you tell me about some of your fights?"

Tarasque gave Louise a long look.

"Adam's orders," Tarasque said.

"That's stupid," Louise complained, crossing her arms.

Tarasque shrugged. "Take it up with him."

Louise got up from her seat. "Oh I will."

As she walked near the exit to the library, her vision went black for a moment.

Louise opened her eyes to see Tarasque holding her off the ground by her cloak.

"What was that?" Louise groggily asked.

"Is everything okay?" the middle aged librarian asked.

"Everything in fine," Tarsque told the librarian. "My friend here simply tripped. She's clumsy sometimes."

"Do be more careful child," the librarian said turn her attention back to the papers on her desk.

Louise felt the ground under her feet again as Tarasque let her down.

"What was that?" Louise asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Tarasque led her out to the hallway. He looked around, narrowing his eyes at some of the students as they headed to their lessons.

 _My best guess is that it is a side effect of the Sins_ , Tarasque said in her mind.

Louse couldn't help looking around for eavesdroppers despite the conversation being impossible to spy on.

 _So using the Sins is going to cause me to pass out randomly?!_ Louise worriedly asked.

 _It's not an uncommon occurrence for those that received a sudden increase of power_ , Tarasque said as they turned the corridor. _You wouldn't believe how many times Master knocked himself out when he failed a new trick._

Tarasque grinned, his sharp teeth reminding her he was a dragon in human form. Louise wondered if he was doing it for effect since they looked like normal teeth otherwise.

 _And he has many tricks practiced and mastered,_ Tarasque finished.

 _So the more I get use to the Sins,_ Louise asked, _the less backlash?_

 _Most likely,_ Tarasque said.

"This is an unusual request," said the voice of Colbert from up ahead.

"But it's a _possible_ request," said Adam's voice, no doubt with a grin, "which is all I care about."

"Young man-" Colbert said.

"The documentation," Adam interrupted, "that would prove my ability to employ Siesta or any other service members will take time to arrive here as I only arrived with my student documents. Also, as I am a foreign and more importantly a _male_ student, it was brought up that it would be best if Siesta is assigned to Louise even though I'll be the one providing payment. It is hoped that for Siesta's sake in transitioning contracts that she be allowed to continue her former duties once she has completed her work for Louise and myself."

Louise turned the corridor and saw professor Colbert and Adam conversing at a slight distance away from the walkway arches.

"And has Miss Siesta and Miss Valliere been informed?" Colbert asked.

"Kind of hard," Adam said as he smugly crossed his arms, "to hire someone without their knowledge. I've made the offer to Siesta and she's requested time to think it over. Louise has no qualms about it as Siesta is one of the better maids she's interacted with in her time here."

Louise blinked as Adam's toothy grin suddenly twinkled as it caught the light.

"I simply wanted to confirm," Adam said, "whether or not this was possible and have the process streamlined if possible by informing an influential teacher about it."

Colbert rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"I wouldn't call myself influential," Colbert sheepishly said.

Louise felt her body lock in place behind the arch she was hiding in as Adam's sight shifted in her direction.

 _I didn't take you for a voyeur Louise_ , Adam's voice said in her head.

Her face felt heated.

 _Shut up!_ she shouted back.

Adam gave her an amused look as he focused on the professor.

"If you'll excuse me professor," Adam said, "I must return to my studies."

"Ah yes of course," Colbert said. "Study hard. And um, I'll speak with the headmaster about transferring contracts."

"My gratitude," Adam said.

Colbert headed off away while Adam walked towards her.

"Did you have fun chasing the fox?" Adam grinned.

Louise glared at her familiar. "Why did you forbid Tarasque from telling me about what you guys' were up to before I summoned you?"

"So that no one tells you anything embarrassing and ruins the admiration you have of me," Adam said with a smirk.

Louise smugly crossed her arms. "Well Tarasque already told you me that your failures when learning your magic were just as spectacular as mine."

"Nonsense," Adam said as he put an arm around Louise and led her away. "My failures were far more spectacular."

Louise blushed heavily as she futilely pushed Adam away. "I thought you didn't want to ruin my admiration for you?"

Adam grinned, the breeze in the courtyards fluttering his hair. "I didn't want _anyone else_ telling the embarrassing stories and ruining it. If _I_ tell the stories, then I can make sure you still admire me."

"But enough talk," he said, flourishing an arm out. Louise felt her body tingle. "I have found a suitable location for you to practice your magic."

"You did?" Louise said as she finally separated from Adam's grip. "Where?"

Adam spread his arms, and Louise finally realized she wasn't in one of the courtyards of the academy.

She was in a clearing surrounded by trees with sparse boulders every which way.

"Where are we?" Louise asked, looking around.

"A few miles east of the academy," Adam said. "We'll have the privacy to practice your magic here."

"So I'll be using my Sin powers here?" Louise grinned as she held out her wand in her hand, the fully colored marks on her wrist visible.

"The Sin powers," Adam said. Louise saw Tarasque sit on one of the boulders, "and your native element."

"You know what my element is?!" Louise shouted, high pitched.

"It's mostly a suspicion, but yes," Adam said.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?" Louise excitedly demanded.

Adam didn't reply for a minute, which had Louise vibrating impatiently.

"Tell me already!" Louise shouted.

Adam exhaled and said, "It's suspected that your element is Void."

Louise froze in place, staring in shock. Her wand fell to the ground from her numb fingers.

"That's… That's… impossible," Louise said. "That's crazy! Void is the element of the Founder! It can't be my element! That's blasphemy!"

Louise heard Tarasque grunt from his seat. He said, "You were right. She did freak out."

"It's understandable really," Adam said as he reached a hand out on top of Louise's head.

Louise batted his hand away and stepped away. "You're wrong. You're lying. You're crazy!"

Adam didn't seemed bothered by the slap which only incensed Louise.

Does anything bother this guy?! Louise thought, her head pounding at the revelation that she had the Founder's sacred power.

It's not true! she kept telling herself. The power of the Void was the Founder's holy element used to establish Halkegenia!

"Louise, listen-" Adam started to say, but Louise didn't listen.

Louise _couldn't_ listen. Despite being far inland, she heard the sound of crashing waves. Heat traveled from her right hand up to the rest of her body. Wind rushed by her ear, but her hair was unbothered. She felt the earth under her feet hum.

As power rushed through her being, her lips curled upwards into a grin.

That's right, she thought. It's not the Founder's element she had; it was Adam's magic! He's the reason she could do magic now! And if she did have an element, Void would _never_ be one of them! She was too much of a _failure_ and of a _nobody_ to be gifted with such sacred power!

"You got a lot of nerve saying I have the Founder's holy element," Louise said. Hidden by her cloak, her right hand balled into a fist as heat grew.

"Listen Louise," Adam began to say, "I know it's hard to believe but-"

That was as far as he got before Louise extended her right arm and fire erupted from her hand like a stream.

Her eyes shifted to the right, where Adam was now braking after his evasion.

Fast! Louise thought. A spell flashed in her mind.

"Stone Hold!" Louise cast. A large pair of hands burst from the earth around Adam and grabbed hold of him, leaving only his head free.

Louise's mind raced with the numerous spells she had studied in her home library and in the academy's.

Not only that, foreign spells she had never seen or known of before also passed through her mind.

"This must be the Sins' doing," Louise muttered.

Crash! Adam broke free from the hold, seemingly through strength alone.

"How is that even possible?" Louise wondered as she raised her flaming right hand along with her left hand that was gathering wind magic in its palm. "Blazing Tornado!"

As the name implied, a horizontal tornado of fire extended from Louise's hands.

Louise saw a look of surprised from Adam before it turned into amusement and lose sight due to her attack.

"Mirror Alice!" Adam's voice shouted from the other side of the inferno.

Louise felt alarm as knowledge of the name struck her. Mirror Alice, a mirror that reflects attacks at double its original power.

Not good! Louise shouted in her mind as she jumped with all her strength, swiftly going higher than most of the five stories tall trees. Almost immediately after she jumped, the sounds of broken glass sounded and the Blazing Tornado surged backwards, setting the area where she was and beyond ablaze.

"That was close," Louise said. She could see the fallen trees and how the fire was slowly spreading around their chosen training area. "We're going to be in so much trouble- nh!"

Louise ducked forward as a swipe from Adam missed where her head was. Upside down, she saw Adam grinning.

"I expected better from you Louise," Adam said. "Yet here you are, taking the defensive instead," his grin took on a sinister tone. "Then again this is just like you. Afraid to fail. Afraid to disappoint!"

"Shut up!" Louise screamed, and a burst of wind lashed out, sending him tumbling across the sky.

Adam corrected himself as lightning danced across his body.

"You need to do better than that to impress me Louise!"

Thunder cracked on a cloudless day as Louise dropped her flight and a bolt of lightning passed above her.

"That was Square Class magic," Louise moaned in annoyance as her hair whipped around as she fell.

She stabilized her flight and glided backwards to land on the ground.

"Square Class magic," she repeated, staring at the colored marks on her wrist.

The purple lion of Pride, the green serpent of Envy, the red dragon of Wrath, the blue grizzly of Sloth, the gold fox of Greed, the orange boar of Gluttony, and the pink goat of Lust.

The Seven Deadly Sins. Assorted abilities bestowed to those that Adam contracts with. And of the who knows how many people he contracted, _Louise herself_ was the _only one_ to obtain all seven!

Louise clenched her fist once more as she turned her sights to Adam who was still high in the sky, his arms crossed, and with a superior smirk.

"Infamous yet noble beasts of Sin," Louise spoke in a low voice, almost like a prayer, "show this lost mage the path to victory." She readied herself for flight. "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers, grant me the power to overcome my obstacles."

Envy, Louise thought. Grants me the ability of people I admire.

She narrowed her eyes towards Adam. People I admire huh?

With a shout, Louise launched herself into the air at high speed.

"Now then," Louise extended her arm, and a bolt of lightning, a Square Class spell she found in her studies back home, fired from her hand. "Raging Bolt!"

Louise figured it took two seconds for it to reach Adam. But Adam only needed one second to counter.

Almost immediately as she cast her spell, she heard Adam shout, "Mirror Alice!"

Louise felt her face grin as her mind sorted through spells and knowledge she shouldn't have and identified her best course of action.

The sound of breaking glass reverbated in the area, and Louise practically blinked away from the redirected lightning, appearing in front of Adam with her fist cocked back.

"Fast!" Adam said with a grin as Louise struck him in the face. "Yet slow!"

"What the?" Louise muttered as Adam vanished like a mirage and appeared a few feet away from her, rubbing his cheek.

"Dragon's Sin of Wrath," Adam said, looking at her with a relaxed expression. "Version: Indomitable."

"Oh?" Louise said. "Explanation time already? And here I thought you were going to save that for after we exhausted ourselves."

Adam smirked. "Pretty arrogant a claim for a student in their first lesson. But that's probably Idol of Envy at work. That Sin seems to have given you quite the array of skills to use. And thanks to Sovereign of Pride, you aren't feeling as panicked as you should be."

"What's your point?" Louise asked. Her mind raced as possible scenarios ran in her mind.

"I'm just looking forward to how you'll use the other Sins is all," Adam relied as he put his arms up in a stance.

"Wait, you're not going to fight with your hands are you?!" Louise shouted.

"You started it," Adam said before rushing towards her.

"Yah!" Louise yelped as she backhanded Adam's left jab.

"Indomitable," Adam talked as she dodged his punches by a hair, "grants enhanced physical strength proportional to the amount of magic power fueling it. Not only that, it seems that your bones and muscles are made stronger so you don't harm yourself from the strain of bypassing your natural limits. However-" Louise put her arms up vertically to guard against his too quick blow that pushed her away. "-that doesn't count towards defense."

Louise's arms stung from the hit.

"Even with Indomitable," Adam said, "that hit should've bruised you. But it seems one of the Sins involves defense. Heh, a sword and a shield. Now that's not fair at all."

"Don't talk to me about _unfair!_ " Louise screamed as she rushed at Adam, throwing punches and kicks she had never done before.

"Unfair is being born a failure in a prestigious family! My father's a duke in the royal court! My mother's a war hero! My eldest sister Éléonore works at Oriz Magic Academy and despite my older sister Cattleya having been ill for most of her life she's still a better mage than me!"

That last statement was punctuated by a hammer blow that sent Adam downward despite blocking it.

"Get back here!" Louie screamed as she flew after him.

"You're the one that sent me away!" Adam said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Louise threw two punches at Adam that he swiftly caught in his palms. Lightning surged throughout both of them, and she vaguely heard the tearing of fabric. "You're just like the rest of them! Always making fun of me!"

Both of them slammed into the ground, sending dust and debris everywhere. Adam threw her off him and she twisted in the air to land safely on her feet.

"Is that right?" Adam said as he dusted himself off. His cloak and sleeves were shredded and his shirt and pants were ripped in places. "But it's so much fun to make fun of you. Honestly, you make it so easy."

"I said, shut up!" Lightning danced around her body once more, this time with her hands set ablaze. She rushed at him but he caught her hands once more, this time laced together as they pushed each other while surrounded by fire and lightning.

"Why don't you show your good points and maybe I will," Adam said, straining. Louise vaguely heard the sound of grinding stones.

"Good points," Louise growled as she pushed forward, her body flooded with magic power. "What good points?! Nothing I do is good enough for these people! I have the second highest academic scores but no one cares because I can't cast spells right while Tabitha who's the highest can. That stupid Kirche has made it clear I'm not much in the looks department by being short and flat-chested so I'm not much of a trophy wife either which is the only thing I _was_ good for since my family arrange a marriage for me in order to get _some use_ out of a disappointing failure like me!"

The ground under them fractured and it slowly sank into a pit, but neither of them paid much attention to it.

"My only friend was the princess and I haven't seen her in years!" Louise shouted. "After all who want to be friends with someone like me!"

"But all that is meaningless now isn't it?" Adam grinned, flames devouring the remnants of his cloak and shirt. "You can prove them wrong now. You have magic now. You have _power_. You weren't like them before, and you still aren't. You're _special_. You're _better_. Always have been and always will be."

"Don't lie to me!" Louise grimaced as she felt her sweat evaporate of her body. She wasn't sure whether the lack of pain was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why don't you make me?!"

"I will!" Louise pulled her right arm back, fist cocked.

Ba-bump! Her whole body trembled as a new yet familiar feeling erupted from within her, starting at her chest, then spreading to her body and finally gathering in her fist.

Louise grinned when she saw Adam lose his ever present amused/confident smile.

"I finally wiped that smile of your face!" Louise yelled in triumph as she threw her punch forward, not even caring that Adam would likely catch it again.

Ba-bump! A chill traveled down Louise's spine as Adam moved to intercept her punch. Her mind screamed at her to stop, to not touch his left hand.

But it was too late.

Her fist made contact with his hand and a shock assaulted her senses, making her black out.

* * *

 _("Activating failsafes…")_

 _("…detecting checkpoint…")_

 _("…initiating Purge.")_

* * *

Louise woke with a start.

"Awake at last," Adam's voice said. He looked down at her, framed by the moons and stars.

Louise blinked. If he was looking down at her like that, that meant…

Louise jolted up from her lying position. Taking stock, she saw that the three of them were around a campfire that had a cooking pot on it. She, Adam, and Tarasque were sitting on earth mounds molded into the shape of sofas.

"How is it night already?" Louise asked, adjusting her sitting position and trying not to think of what she had been using as a pillow a moment ago.

"Well…" Adam stalled as he filled a bowl from the pot then offered it to her.

"Well what?" Louise barked as she took the offered bowl. Her stomach rumbled a bit at the smell of the food. She hoped it wasn't noticeable.

"Should we tell her?" Adam asked Tarasque, who shrugged. "Lots of help you are."

Louise couldn't help giggling.

"Come on tell me already!" Louise shouted. She was grinning widely.

"Well, you know how we traveled here so you could practice your magic?" Adam said.

"Of course I do," Louise said. "And then you said something stupid about my element being Void. Hahaha!" She laughed at the ridiculousness.

Adam and Tarasque didn't share her laughter.

"Why aren't you guys laughing at the obviously bad joke?" Louise asked, a nervous bead of sweat running down her head.

"Because it's not a joke," Adam said.

"But I can't be a Void mage!" Louise shouted, standing up and knocking over her empty bowl. "That's the holy element of Founder Brimir!"

"So you informed us," Tarasque drolled, "for ten straight minutes before you finally fainted. Whether shock or lack of breathing we weren't sure at first."

"I fainted?" Louise asked. That didn't sound right. "Didn't we get into a fight that destroyed the immediate landscape?"

Adam laughed and Tarasque chuckled.

"While I'm sure," Adam said, "we're more than capable of doing so, take a look around."

Louise did. There was no heated ground, no trees knocked over, no fractured earth, no debris or wreckage. No anything.

Everything was perfect.

Was it all a dream? Louise wondered.

"Louise," Adam called. She turned, and Adam patted the space next to him. Louise sat down, and tried not to think of how close they were once again. "What exactly are your plans for the future?"

"My plans?" Louise contemplated, looking to the night sky.

What _were_ her plans? She never really thought about it outside of obtaining a miracle that would let her cast magic. And then the miracle happened. So what now?

She needed to inform her family about her success with the familiar ritual. Inform them that she could cast magic now; that she was no longer an embarrassment to the Valliere name.

But then what? Respected mages usually fell into the categories of royalty, soldiers, or researcher; and all of it involved politics in some shape or form. She wasn't royalty, not by a long shot, even with Princess Henrietta being her best friend. A soldier? Her parents had both in the military under the direct command of the Crown. Surely with her magic and with Adam and the others at her side she'd be a force to be reckoned with, right?

Yeah right, Louise thought. The duel with Guiche was a fluke. I'm not a fighter. Right? Besides, Mother and Father would never agree to that.

She _could_ be a researcher. She spent most of her life surrounded by books anyway as she searched for a spell to cast or perhaps a _reason_ for her constant failures.

Then there was her engagement with Wardes. How did that fit into her plans? Would he support her desire to be in the military? He was a knight himself, so his thoughts should be considered. Or would he tell her that she needed to stay at the estate, taking care of things like a proper wife?

Come on Louise, she scolded herself. It's a simple question! What do you want to do in the future?!

Louise gasped as she was brought out of her thoughts by Adam petting her head.

"Looks like this is something for another day," he said. "You looked like you were going to pop a blood vessel."

"I've never really thought about it all right?" Louise said dejectedly, crossing her arms.

Adam put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Whatever you decide, we'll support you."

"Even if it's something boring?" Louise meekly asked as her face heated.

"Even if it's boring," Adam said, chuckling. "But don't be surprised if we try to convince you otherwise."

"I thought you might say that," Louise said. "I guess today's lessons were wasted because of me."

"Not entirely," Adam said. "I managed to figure out what abilities your Sins give you."

"Really?!" Louise said, separating from his hug.

"Yes indeed," Adam said. "Pay attention now, because I won't repeat them."

Louise put her fists on her hips. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"The smartest and cutest girl in the academy?" Somehow, Adam managed to make that statement sound true and completely obvious.

Stop doing that! Louise screamed in her head as she felt her face heat up.

"Do you want the information the fun way or the boring way?" Adam asked.

Louise blinked. She wondered what was the difference? "What's the fun way?"

Adam shifted his body so he was looking at her directly. He put his hands on the sides of her head. "The fun way is me giving you all the information directly instead of talking about it like a boring teacher."

"You're not, a boring teacher," Louise said, feeling relaxed at the soothing feel of his magic.

"Why thank you," Adam said. "Now, just close your eyes, and let the knowledge do its work."

Louise closed her eyes, and felt the world slowly drift away. She felt a warmth on her face, but before she could question it, a loud roar echoed around her.

"Yaahh!" Louise screamed, opening her eyes. She was alone in a black landscape. "Adam?! Tarasque?!"

A growl shook the air.

"Who's there?" Louise brandished her wand.

Something took shape in front of her. It was… a purple lion.

"Afraid child?" the lion spoke with a growling tone. "With my power of Sovereign, things like fear, confusion and panic will be a thing of the past."

"You're, you're the Lion Sin of Pride?!" Louise stated. "You're alive?!"

"I am merely a construct meant to impart the knowledge of my ability," the lion said.

"So I can't get scared if I use your power?" Louise excitedly asked.

"Not only that, you will be resistant if not outright immune to magic that affects your mind."

Louise nodded. "Adam said something to that effect, I remember that much."

"Hee hee hee," a raspy female voice laughed.

"Who's there?" Louise demanded, vaguely pointing her wand in the direction of the laughter.

"Calm yourself child," the raspy female voice said. "Nothing will harm you here."

The area around her and the lion took on white outlines on the black landscape, taking the shape of trees, a lake, and a mansion.

"This is, my home?" Louise asked perplexed.

"Is it?" the voice came from the large green serpent that rose from the ground. "Well, I've seen better so you won't see me envying it any time soon."

"You're a girl?" Louise asked the serpent.

"Impressed?" the female serpent said with her raspy voice. "Good. because my Idol ability grants you the skills and knowledge of individuals you admire. The greater the admiration, the greater the ability's effects."

"Just like my duel with Guiche," Louise said.

Something crashed a small distance behind Louise.

"Yahh!" Louise screamed as a dust swept the area.

A deep, rumbling chuckle came from inside the dust cloud as a silhouette rose from within. And rose, and rose...

"Brimir have mercy," Louise muttered as she craned her head to look up at the _massive_ red dragon that had just landed.

The dragon leaned its head downward to just in front of Louise, and let out an exhale that pushed Louise to the ground.

"Heh, heh," Louise laughed nervously on the ground. "You must be Wrath."

The dragon bared its fangs, each one bigger than Louise herself.

Please don't be hungry, Louise thought.

"This tiny child attained my Indomitable ability?" the Red Dragon Sin of Wrath spoke with a deep voice that shook the ground. "Considering you people don't engage in close quarters, it might be wasted on you."

"What do you know?!" Louise instantly replied as she shot up to her feet. She caught herself and waved her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry! Please don't eat me!"

Wrath exhaled again and fell Louise on her butt. "I'd barely notice you falling down my gullet. That being said, you need to be careful with Indomitable."

"Huh?" Louise voiced as she patted her uniform clean. "Why? I mean, it makes me as strong as a golem right?"

"Could be stronger," Wrath said, "if you feed it more magic. But the downside of my sin is that you'll slowly go berserk the longer you use it, unable to differentiate friend and foe."

Louise felt her blood drain from her face. "That's… that's a big downside."

The area around them shifted, taking the outline of the Vestri court.

"The academy," Louise said as she looked around. Pride was still twice as big as a normal lion. Envy looked even larger now that she coiled herself. Wrath was now four stories high instead of being taller than the central tower.

"So where's the next Sin?" Louise wondered.

"Look down," a grumpy voice spoke.

"Hm?" Louise was sitting on top of a large, resting, blue bear. Uh oh. "I'm sorry! I don't know how I got here!"

"Just don't move too much," the bear yawned. Bears can yawn? Louise thought. "You're very light so it's not that bothersome."

"Oh. Okay," Louise said, stupefied. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Sloth," Pride the Lion spoke. "Tell the child your ability."

The Blue Grizzly Sin of Sloth waved a lazy paw in air. "My Stalwart power gives you supernatural defense depending on how much magic power you use. Be careful though, because the more magic fed into the defense, the more exhausted you'll be once you cancel it." Sloth let out another yawn at the end. "So tired."

Louise blinked. Something nagged at her from the back of her mind.

"A shield," she mused. She looked at Wrath. "And a sword. … an unfair combination."

Wrath and Pride burst out in laughter at her comment.

"You are indeed correct my child," Pride said.

Envy tilted her head as she spoke, "Having such a combination is indeed unfair."

"There's only one problem with that outlook," Sloth murmured loud enough to be heard.

"We," Wrath said, spreading his wings, "are the Seven Deadly Sins."

A new voice, young sounding compared to the others, said, "We don't care about being fair."

"Who said that?" Louise asked, searching for the voice.

"Look down."

Louise looked down and saw a golden fox with black stripes laying on her lap.

"Where'd you come from?!" Louise shouted.

The fox snickered, not making an indication of moving from her lap.

"I, the Gold Fox of Greed," it said dramatically, "have been here ever since you changed locations."

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed a shiny fur ball on my lap," Louise deadpanned.

"Aha!" Greed exclaimed, its tail jutting upward. "You disregard my Specter ability, which allows its user to hide their presence from sight or sound as long as they don't speak or interact with objects and people."

"Wait a second! If physical contact exposes you, then how come I didn't notice you until just now?!" Louise complained.

"I can use the power a lot better than you," Greed stated.

"So not fair," Louise slumped.

"Also, don't sleep in dangerous places," Greed said as an afterthought. "The power only works when you're conscious."

"Wait, what?!"

The surroundings shifted once more, now appearing as Alviss dining hall. The long tables were filled with delicious looking and smelling food.

"Is this food real?!" Louise asked in shock.

An orange blur swept her table, clearing it of all the food.

"What the heck?!" Louise tracked the blur as it passed on top of all the tables, swiping the food.

"Looks about right," Greed said from his perch on top of the snoring Sloth.

"I feel it's a bit stereotypical," Pride remarked.

"And Sloth wasn't?" Wrath asked.

"True," Pride conceded.

"Gluttony," Envy called out. "Stop eating long enough to explain yourself."

"Wah!" Louise shouted as the orange blur stopped in front of her. It was the Boar Sin of Gluttony. It was huge! "Hold on, how did you run on top of the table without breaking them?"

"Are you calling me fat?" the boar said, offended. "I've worked hard to lose weight you know?! It's not easy being fit when you're Gluttony you know?!"

Gluttony then turned and started to devour a mountain of food that was on a large plate on the floor.

"Eh…" Louise stared at the boar. Her eyebrow twitched. "Um, I ah, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was simply… surprised. You're so big and yet so swift. It was incredible."

Gluttony didn't pause in its feasting as he said, "You'll be just as fast with my Hunter ability. You'll be super swift and with the sharp senses necessary to avoid planting your face against a wall. Or a door. Or the floor."

"Alright I get it! Avoid tripping while using your power," Louise said, easily imagining doing so.

"The downside of Hunter," Gluttony continued, "is how hungry you'll feel after you're done using it. And you _must_ deal with it soon after or the hunger pain will greatly hinder you."

"How much of a hindrance?" Louise asked.

"You'll be on the ground demanding to be fed before you resort to eating your own limb," Gluttony said as if talking about the weather.

"That's… a big hindrance," Louise said, looking green and pale at the same time.

Gluttony made what Louise figured was a shrug motion and kept eating.

A loud happy laughter sounded behind Louise.

"Gah! Stop sneaking up on me like that," Louise shouted as she whirled around on her seat.

"I didn't sneak," the pink goat said with a male voice. "You're simply not paying attention." It then went on a giggle fit. "What a wonderful time to be alive! Wonderful weather we're having isn't it?!"

Louise turned her head to the window, where everything was pitch black. No outlines depicting the academy walls that would've been visible in reality.

"Hard to tell in here," Louise remarked.

This only sent the goat, who had to be Lust by elimination, into another giggling fit.

"What's so funny?" Louise asked.

"Who says something needs to be funny to laugh and enjoy life?" Lust said as he kept laughing. "I am the Sin of Lust, of _pleasure_ and _joy_. I don't need a reason to be happy. I _am_ happiness. heehahaha!"

Louise stared at the happy goat.

"You know," Louise slowly said, "I'm pretty sure my gardener acted like this once after inhaling the incense of a medicinal herb."

"Pppffffffttttt-hahahahahahahahaha!" _All_ of the Sins burst into fits of laughter. Some even rolled on the floor, knocking around tables.

"Okay, now I _know_ I said something funny! What did I say?!" Louise stomped her foot.

Louise growled when the Sins kept laughing.

"Okay, okay," Lust said as he approached her, still snickering. "Before the girl pops a blood vessel," - Louise felt said blood vessels in her forehead throb in response - "Don't worry about the joke. It's a Sin thing."

Louise grunted, dissatisfied.

"Now then," Lust the goat said, "I must admit you've done a wonderful as a novice in using my Harvest ability."

"Novice?" Louise asked. "You mean I'm not using it right? But I've been using it to take magic power from my surroundings. Isn't that how it works?"

"Basically, yes," Lust said. "But who ever said your surroundings was the only source?"

"Wait, what?" Louise said in shock.

The world shifted once more. The dining hall gave way to an even more familiar place.

"I'm in my room?" Louise asked. She was on her bed, in the outlined imitation of her academy bedroom.

"Of course," Adam's voice said. He was sitting on his usual chair. "When I end a date with a cute girl, it usually ends in her room or mine. The fact this room is ours makes it so much simpler."

Louise felt her cheeks heat up again, as they usually did when he flirted with her or complimented her.

I have to stop doing that! Louise screamed at herself.

Adam walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed, ignoring personal space like always.

"Here you go," Adam said, putting an open book on her lap.

"Eh? What?" Louise stuttered. She looked down at the pages. It had the illustration of a familiar rune. "The Gandalfr, the Shield of God. It is said that it had mastery of weapons and could battle an army to protect its master during spell casting."

Louise looked to Adam with a raised eyebrow. "Why are you showing me this?"

Adam removed the glove on his left hand and put the back of his hand next to the rune illustration.

"What in the Founder's name?" Louise said astonished as she traced Adam's runes and compared them to the image.

They were a perfect match!

"What does this mean?" Louise asked, looking at Adam.

"It means you are a Void mage," Adam said, subtly -or it would've been subtle had she not been extremely aware of everything about him- turning his hand over and holding her hand. "The Gandalfr was one of four familiars that Brimir contracted during the war with the elves." He snickered greatly at the end.

"Elves? Really?" he laughed. "I mean, I've never met any elves, but they can't possibly compare to the monsters I've gone against. So either elves are stronger in this region or you mages simply stink at fighting elves."

"Everyone stinks at fighting elves!" Louise said, standing up. At least now without physical contact she might think straight. "Not even Square class mages can beat an elf without casualties."

Adam shrugged. "Either way, training your Void magic is going to take a back seat." He waved the book in the air. "Besides the fact that separating fact from fiction throughout all this religious zeal is nearly impossible, there's not _one_ mention of Void spells in any of the books in the library. Not a name, a description, _nothing_. So this is either poor record keeping or all practical traces of Void were struck from public knowledge." He slammed the book shut. "Considering the religious nature attributed to the Void and Brimir, I'm betting Romalia, the center of Brimiric Faith is responsible."

"But why would they do that?" Louise asked. "I mean…" Louise scrunched her brow in thought. "Actually, considering my outburst when you told me that Void was my element, maybe they did it so people don't go around claiming Void as their element. I mean, it wouldn't be much of a holy element if everyone can use it right?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if the texts in this library are to be believed, Brimir split his power into four and bestowed them to his three children and his apprentice, who then went on to found the Brimiric Nations of Albion, Tristain, Galia, and Romalia. My guess is that the other Void users that may have appeared through history either didn't awaken their power or they were kept from public knowledge."

"So there might be three other Void mages besides me?" Louise asked.

"Hard to tell," Adam replied, crossing his arms. "There's no guarantee that every generation has a Void mage. Back home those with special powers sometimes never awaken them and when they died, the power transferred to another who also might not awaken it. You might be Tristain's Void mage, but the other mages might be children or elderly people, maybe they're the same as you and stink at magic and were disowned by their family."

Louise wrapped her arms around herself at those words. She had always feared that would've been a possibility for her if her engagement to Wardes hadn't been set. Sometimes she thought not even that was a strong enough safety net and she would be cast out anyway.

Adam got up from the bed and put his arms around her.

Louise wished she could stay safe in his arms forever. She really did.

But she couldn't. She couldn't keep using Adam in this manner.

Louise put her palms on Adam's chest and lightly pushed him away. Adam didn't resist, though he looked confused.

"You can't keep doing this; the flirting," Louise said.

"Because?" He was so nonchalant about it that she was half annoyed at him and half curious if he expected this.

"Because it's improper as a noble," Louise said, crossing her arms imperiously. Adam raised an eyebrow. She half turned to the left. "And also, I'm engaged."

"Do you support the engagement?" Adam asked.

"Of course I do!" she shouted as she whirled on him.

"Do you really?"

"Yes," Louise answered in a low voice. She rubbed her arm as she talked, "I'm aware that it's mainly a political marriage. An attempt by my family to save face from having a failure mage of a daughter, and also an attempt to give me some semblance of a noble life even if it's simply managing the estate."

Louise turned her back to Adam. "I'm… fond of Wardes. He's kind, and… handsome. A notable mage in his own right too since he's Captain of the Griffon Knights."

Louise breathed in deep, then exhaled. She turned and looked at Adam in the eyes.

"I appreciate your flirting, Adam, I do," she said. "It feels nice, being wanted. But it has to stop. I'm engaged, and even without that commitment… you're my Familiar. I know people don't know that right now, but still, it's improper. So… yeah."

Louise averted her gaze, not feeling brave enough to continue eye contact.

"All right then," Adam responded. "But if this is to be the end of me courting you, then I hope you forgive this act of insubordination."

Louise furrowed her brow. "What are you-"

Adam cupped her face with his bare hands and captured her lips in a searing kiss, just a step below the kiss he gave her at the summoning.

Louise felt warm fire bloom in her chest and spread across her body. It was a miracle she was still standing.

Just this once, Louise told herself. They were in her mind after all; away from her strict family, her judgemental peers. No social limitations, no witnesses. It was just her and him. Just this once, she'll do what _she_ wanted.

Louise returned the kiss, one hand ruffling his hair as she placed the other on his shoulder.

And like that they stayed, just the two of them in their own little world.

After a length of time, Louise broke the kiss. She had to since Adam wasn't going to do it. She was the one that wanted to set limits after all.

Adam's face was flushed. Her heart drummed, knowing she was the reason. Adam twitched his cheeks then looked away as he said, "You look beautiful when you smile."

She noticed the compliment was more subdued. Right, she thought. Proper decorum from now on.

Louise schooled her expression and said, "Thank you."

Ugh, Louise felt like smacking herself in the face.

"I think it's best we ended the lessons for tonight," Louise said.

Adam looked at her with a smirk that had no place affecting her as much as it did. The world around them shatter like glass, revealing the real world colors of her room.

"How did we get here so fast?" Louise asked as she recovered from flinching at the sudden change.

"Magic," Adam said with a cheeky grin. Louise glared at him. "It's time for bed, Louise. Your clothes are on the bed. I'll see in the morning."

"Adam," Louise started to say.

Adam smiled at her. "This changes nothing, Louise. Our relationship is as strong now as it was this morning. Pleasant dreams partner."

Louise managed to smile in response just before he exited the room.

"Right then," Louise said. "Void mage huh? Well that's…" she shook her head. "Let's just take things one step at a time. Yeah. that's probably for the best."

Louise changed into her night clothes without issue and laid on the bed, ready for sleep.

"Familiars are a lot more troublesome than what everyone and the books said they might be," Louise grumbled.

* * *

Adam met Miss Longueville in their rendezvous point without issue.

Her glare was unnecessary in his opinion.

"Miss Longueville," Adam greeted.

"Let's get this over with," Longueville said, turning around and leading him elsewhere.

She directed him to a lab-like classroom.

Adam hummed. "Interesting choice."

"Alchemy lessons don't start until next week," Longueville explained. "The professor is on assignment for the Crown."

"Impressive," Adam replied.

"Let's get to what you're _really_ interested in," Longueville said, practically spitting venom.

"Let's put a pin on that for tonight," Adam said as he held up a hand.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Halkgenia's current events. And then I want you to help streamline a contract transfer for one of the maids, dated a week ago."

"Why would you want either of those things?" Longueville asked.

"I'm new remember? I need to know who's who in this continent," Adam said.

Last thing he needed was to insult royalty and get on their bad side. He doubted they were as lenient as the Four Great Satans, the Four Great Seraphs, and the Governor General. Nobility ranked below royalty was only slightly less concerning for him, though he still wanted to tread carefully. No need to make enemies if making friends was possible.

"I must admit I was expecting… something different," Longueville said, smirking.

"Things happened," Adam shrugged, not elaborating further. She didn't need to know anything else.

"I know the feeling," Longueville replied, apparently feeling comfortable in his presence now that a certain topic had been removed from the table. "Very well then. Listen closely."

Adam grinned as Longueville took on a teacher's persona and explained the current state of Halkegenia.

Next, Adam thought, is befriending Kirche, and then Tabitha. Colbert and other prominent teachers will follow after.

Honestly, Adam thought. Trouble really does follow me everywhere. But then again, that's what makes life fun!

* * *

A/N

(exhales) phew! finally!

Here's ch4. Review your thoughts. Criticism and observations are welcomed!


End file.
